Power Rangers Armored Force
by Infinity Calix
Summary: Centuries ago Four kings were over thrown by a human known as King Zero and his followers the Order of The Balance. When all seemed lost a team of six legendary warriors with the power of the six armored cells sealed him away forever... Or so he thought. Centuries later in present day six teenagers are called up to take up the power of their ancestors and stop the evil King Zero!
1. Prologue

**Greetings Again Peopless of the worldess! I am Infinite Calix as you may know, and I just wanted to let you all know that sadly the OC contest is over and I will be posting the Winners at the bottom of this page, So yeah congrats to them, and thank you to all that have submitted a character. Again Check out the Rangers bellow. On to the Prologue That you all most likely read already, If you didn't read on, if you did... yeah go check out the winners! - Infinity Calix**

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, If I did that'd be awesome but I don't so.)**

Centuries ago there once lived four kings, all brothers. Zyrak the King of Nature. Controlling all changes within nature. Tyeirinak the King of the Light, Strong and courageous. He was willing to do anything for his brothers, and anything to keep the balance. Veridor The king of Humanity. He represented humanity as a deity the one most would call God. However he was never the true god, he was merely here before us. He created us, but he was not and could never be God. The fourth brother wielded the powers of Darkness… Was he the enemy? No he was just misunderstood. Mortals thought of him as a monster, something to fear. But Gyradia was what kept most under control; he was the eldest of the four Kings, He was the strongest, most honorable, and most incorruptible. Although his powers were dark and evil, his heart was not and so he only used his powers for good.

So out of them which was the enemy? Was it Zyrak giver of Nature, beginner of all planets? Or perhaps Tyeirinak The master of light who gave us the light and warmth of the Sun and stars. Veridor? He was and has been a sleeping giant for centuries why would he cause any trouble? One thing was for sure it could never have been Gyradia, He would never do anything to bring upon the end.

This threat has been what none of the kings had been expecting it was a man, a mere mortal. One would ask what is so special about this mortal. The Human's eyes were not normal, one as black as the deepest parts of space, and the other the most pure of whites one could ever imagine. His name King Zero. Golden Armor shining like the sun, a sword so powerful it would make the mightiest bow before him, dripping with the blood now fused with it left from the fallen foes and allies he struck down. A voice roaring with hate, so strong mountains would crumble.

The kings did not worry much of him and that was their mistake. As time passed King Zero Gained Followers and with his followers he formed the Order of The Balance. Soon after he gained enough followers the King Killed the Kings of Nature and Humanity giving us the seasons we know as Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring, And Plaguing us with Famine, War, Illness, and Death. Zero and the order sought out to destroy the last two kings, however They were never able to find them, because instead of the Kings, rose six warriors, blessed with the powers of the now deceased Kings of Light and Darkness, The leader of the Warriors then Sealed away Zero and his followers hoping that they will never return…

**_Years Later:_**

The Evil King Zero Walks around what he made into his throne room, within the Barrier of The Six Armored Cells, cursing at the name of the warrior who imprisoned him here. "Curse You Avntero! Soon very soon I will break out of this prison, you just watch! And then I will Rip that heart of yours out of your Very chest, I'll make you suffer; I'll make you wish you never Crossed paths with me! KING ZERO!" "My lord?" "Yes, what is it Algryx?" Algryx was a mighty warrior that once fought with Zero, now mutated into a Titanic demon, with Blood stained bones, elongated fingertips, Demonic wings, And A metallic EXO-skeleton, his insides still clearly visible through him, and a Lion Skull for a head. "It is time." He responded with an ever so gruesome voice that would make demons cower in fear. "Ah yes, of course." And so the King followed Algryx out of the throne room and off to the tower's highest point.

"Gather!" The king shouted to his billions of demonic, alien soldiers bellow, "Today We will suffer no more in this Hell Hole! Tonight when the moon is at its Highest, it will be the 2000th anniversary of our imprisonment and the seal will be at it's weakest point! We then will be granted the ability to cross back into humanity, and then we will seek revenge on the descendants of those who imprisoned us! AND NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP US FROM RULING THE WORLD!" All the followers shouted and praised their soon escape, and the fact that they were going to take vengeance on the very people who imprisoned them there sounded like a prize worth more than anything, well it maybe not be them, but at least it was their descendants, and This time they truly believed that no one would stand in their way...

**(So Yeah let me know what you peoples thinks about this so far, so yeah I'll keep writing if you guys keep reading, actually no I think I'll still be writing because I don't like things half done... -Infinite Calix)**

**OC CONTEST ENDING: OVER! :( Thank you to all who had submitted a character, congratulation to all the winners. So here are the Rangers:**

**Submitted by White-Falcon-06, Adam Hall= White Eagle Armored Ranger**

**Submitted by StarWriter0303, Mackenzie Alona= Blue Dolphin Armored Ranger  
**

**Submitted by WolfsbaneX, Friday Marshall= Black Pangolin Armored Ranger**

**Submitted by jntvfreak24, Olivia Watson= Pink Firebird Armored Ranger**

**Submitted by Zania330, Layne Block= Yellow Leopard Armored Ranger**

**So Yeah those are the winners so congrats to them, and once again thank you to all who submitted a character. And I know I was going to post this on the 28th as said before, but I guess by the time I post this it will be Saturday, So yeah thats that, also I plan to Update and post the First real chapter sometime between now and Monday so Stay tuned! - Infinity Calix**

**(Note This is an update... Due to certain school related things I am now going to have to delay the first chapter... Sorry! I'll try to post it up on Tuesday or Wednesday, but I cannot be positive yet so... sorry!-Infinite Calix)**


	2. Chapter1:Burning Roar! Dragon Cell

_**Greetings Again Peopless of the Worldess! I am Infinity Calix once again, and as you can see I am finished with Chapter one of my awesome Story. For those who have not read my Update in the Prologue, I have finished choosing the OCs and so the Contest is Over... Yeah so check out the Characters in that. This Chapter will NOT have the Rangers in it, mainly because this Chapter is meant to Introduce my OC, Ryan the Red Ranger, So yeah I am almost finished with Chapter 2 of the story so stay tuned for that. So I think I've taken enough of your time, On to the Story-Infinity Calix**_

_**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, If I did that'd be awesome but I don't so... Also I do not own The winners OC characters, all I really own would be the story and my characters)**_

Chapter 1:Burning Roar! Red Ranger Ready!

"_**AND THEN NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP US FROM RULING THE WORLD!"**_

"What the heck?" Ryan said to himself in a low voice, "Oh well not my problem… unless it had something to do with my head phones! But then again I'm not wearing them right now so why would that happen? Oh well!"

Ryan was once again perched on top of a gargoyle looking over the city that he has called his home. Sigillanda City was an extremely beautiful city at night. Although it was a big city, and had many lights, it was one of those cities that would always shine with the bright illumination of the night's stars. It also had the most beautiful parks he had ever been in. If he was lucky enough some days Ryan would be lying on the soft green grass of the park at night and look up at the sky. Ryan didn't actually sleep much.

He didn't go to school either, but he was smart enough to know what he was meant to do. Since he was young, he was trained by his mentor, Astros, and his so called "imaginary" Friend Storm bringer.

Storm appeared as a knight in silver armor that was almost impossible to look at. He also wore a pitch black cape and hood. His helmet was a very Greek type of helmet except it covered his head completely besides the eye holes. This was because although Storm was able to keep a physical form, without his enchanted armor he would be nothing but pure electricity. Astros said to Ryan that he was the only one able to see Storm bringer because they had a special bond only they had.

Storm may not be the smartest guy in the world but he was still super strong. According to Storm and Astros, He was once an angelic warrior in heaven. Apparently Storm was kicked out for a couple of reasons. 1. Once in a mission to the human realm he got drunk and ended up causing a nuclear explosion. 2. He killed a magic troll for a magical bow and arrow that would never loose ammo. 3. He accidentally wiped out all life on Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. And allot more. Plus he likes making people feel his brain because it's… shocking.

So that's basically Storm, Astros however was not that cool. Astros was extremely strict, and always had Ryan training for the day he would become the Red Armored Ranger. Was Astros his father? No, Astros was just the guy that found him and raised him. Even though Ryan didn't live at the base to often with Astros, he didn't mind it. He would only be there to take showers and brush his teeth anyways. Astros was always hard on Ryan and still is.

But enough of this! On to the main story, Astros had told Ryan earlier, it was time to summon his power and stop the Demonic order of the Balance. Ryan of course was his normal self, following orders while trying to have fun. Astros had told him that the Order would try to break out that night, so while Astros searched for the other rangers Ryan was left with Storm to do some "monster" Look out.

"_Gosh this is BORING!"_Ryan complained to himself mentally. "Where the heck is Storm and the Food, I'm so hungry!" And out of thin air Storm had appeared with a bag of Food. "Finally!" Ryan shouted with Joy, "What took so long?" _"Sorry… The sales dude was asking for it when he skipped me for other people, so I gave it to him."_"DUDE, HE can't see you! Only I can remember!" _"Oh right… I guess I shouldn't have made him feel my brain then…"_

For the next few hours till sunset Ryan and Storm ate in silence, but once the moon began to rise, Ryan, Storm, and Astros all from their own spots in the city witnessed the seal begin to open. Purple Lights streamed everywhere till they reached together to form the outlines of the seal.

"Well time to get started on the show! Ready Storm! Let's test this bad boy out!" Ryan shouted in excitement because he finally was able to use his morpher. In a flash of Lightning, Storm transformed into a Red Gauntlet over Ryan's left wrist. The Gauntlet appeared Very Techno organic and Futuristic. It had a Black half sphere on the end of it along with Golden Trims and Ancient Symbols.

"ARMORED FORCE! TRANSFORM!" Ryan Shouted as he swung his arms back then threw his Left arm up towards the sky releasing a light of bright fiery red light summoning a Red Wyvern type Dragon to the sky.

_The Dragon Flew around till it came to attack at Ryan, Ryan however dodged the incoming attack and__Grabbed onto the Horn of the dragon. Next Ryan formed a sword out of Fire and Stabbed the dragon threw its mouth killing it. Ryan then fell to the ground landing on his feet, the dragon then burst into flames around him and formed a Red Ranger suit. To end the Transformation Ryan Slid his Dragon Sword into its Sheath on the side of his belt and Shouted,_"RED DRAGON ARMORED RANGER!"

Now standing in his Ranger suit Ryan instantly felt stronger, the surge of energy flowing through his veins made him feel alive and ready for anything. Looking at his suit Ryan admired on how good he looks in Red.

"Oh ho… I LOOK GOOD!" Ryan spoke aloud. _"WHY AM I A FIGGEN MORPHER!?"_Storm Complained. "Because you are!" Ryan Exclaimed still admiring himself._(Note: The Ranger suits are designed much like the Go-buster suits the differences are that the silver is black, the suits no longer have that black shoulder straps that would hold their Transpods are gone and the suits have a silhouette of the Rangers zord on the left part of the suit. The Helmet is designed based on the zord much like past ranger series. I placed the ranger suit description like this because I just didn't know how to describe it... so yeah if anyone knows how I can fix this in the future please tell me.)_

"Well let's start up the epicness!" Ryan shouted as he performed a leap of faith off the building successfully landing on his motorcycle un-noticed. Driving away silently to the beam of light shinning from the middle of the city/ seal. _"How is it these people don't see any of this?"_Ryan and Storm Bringer spoke in Unison in their minds.

As Ryan and Storm reached their destination they instantly saw a horrific attack that makes them wish they could un-see it.

"_WAS THAT A DUDE's HEAD BEING EATEN BY A DEMON!?"_Storm screamed terrified that it would try to eat Ryan's head, and Ryan too was worrying for his head. Demons were not like how allot of people saw them before. These were mutated corrupted cannibalistic foot soldiers of the order. Each Demon looked extremely similar, the only difference was if they were Bipedal or quadrupled. Most were Bipedal.

Demons are easily identified. They all have a sickly pale Grayish yellow color for skin. Their skin was always slimy and moist. A Biped demon had Blades for arms and No eyes. They also had a round mouth with many teeth much like a lamprey's mouth. Quadrupled Demons were similar but more like mutated Dogs or Hellhounds as Ryan, Storm, and Astros identify them, mainly to separate them from the Bipeds.

"Yeah… That would seem to be it Storm…" Ryan responded, "Well Time to Light up this Party!" Ryan Shouted as Ryan ran into battle with storm. Thanks to Ryan's many years of training he was able to defeat allot of the Demons, But still they over powered him pushing Ryan and Storm to a Corner….

"Well let's give them a Shocker!" Storm Said to Ryan, "Okay if you say so!" Ryan Exclaimed. _"Lightning Call! Super Thunder Obliteration!"_ Ryan and Storm shouted in unison. From the night sky. Thunder roared from the Heavens and Lightning Struck the Spot where Ryan and Storm stood. The Armored Morpher took up all the energy and with a burst of light the Morpher/Gauntlet was engulfed in streams of Bright electric Blue electricity. Ryan then brought his hand down and punched the ground, sending waves of Electric energy towards his enemies destroying most of them.

"MAN! THAT HURT!" Ryan shouted bringing his hand out of the ground. _"Well what do you expect? You just punched the ground after being hit by lightning…"_Storm responded, "Shut up!" Ryan responded angrily in pain… "It hurts so much!" _"…"._"Well let's continue!" Ryan Said as he once again charged into battle.

**_MEANWHILE:_**

"So it has begun…" Astros spoke to himself silently, "I must hurry and find the others. Ryan and Storm will not be able to stop the flow of Demons and Monsters of the Order on their own." And within a flash of light Astros Teleported to the House hold of an old friend…

**_IN THE ORDER'S BASE:_**

"My Lord!" Algryx spoke, "Yes what is it?" Zero Responded. Finally they stood out of their cage. After many years in that Hell hole, Left to rot like human bodies. Now they were free. Now they could fulfill their goal. Now no one could stop them…

The Castle of the Balance was shrouded by a spell cast upon it by Zero so no one could find it, hidden on a mountain in the outskirts of the city. Looking down upon the city would make anyone feel like a god.

"Speak you Idiot!" Zero Commanded. Although Zero's Human form appeared like an Old man with a cane, that looked like a he wouldn't hurt a fly, the old man act was just for show. Zero was still as strong and powerful as He was with his Golden Armor on. Even at his old age He can still destroy an Army without lifting a finger.

"T-t-the Red Warrior! He has appeared!" Algryx spoke, trembling in fear of his master._"Avntero!"_Zero Roared with anger, His strong voice felt like it would create an Avalanche, or even an earthquake. Zero wasn't just angry, he was furious and ready to obliterate anyone within a thousand mile Radius.

"My lord, from what I can gather, Avntero has been dead for Centuries now. This is one of his descendants. He appears stronger than Avntero for some reason… However he also appears to be much of an idiot that talks to himself." _"Avntero, Dead! Now that's funny! But this new red warrior will have to die!"_Zero thought to himself. "Interesting… Kill off this Idiot who dares to fight against me." "Yes my Lord!" Algryx responded.

Then from the ground rose a Warrior. The Warrior looked like a bipedal Humanoid Dragon. His neck was long and scaly, all throughout his back to his two tails he had a gigantic spine formed from Red Flames. On his back he had two Katana. His arms were long and strong showing allot of muscle making it look like he was a lizard man on steroids. His Gauntlets were Huge and made up of Fire covering most of his arms. And his legs were very dragon like except reduced to a more natural size to fit the being.

"Dragonix!" Zero spoke, "Yes my lord!" Dragonix responded. Dragonix was one of Zero's most honorable and loyal warriors. Dragonix was once Avntero's soul partner, literally the partners of each ranger are attached to their souls, much like Storm and Ryan, however right before the final battle Dragonix became corrupted and betrayed his partner and joined the order. "You once were Avntero's partner before betraying him. Now you must destroy this new warrior!" Zero commanded "As you wish master." Dragonix said before being engulfed in red flames teleporting him to the battle area… "After _he_is destroyed, we will rule!" Zero said to himself sitting back down in his Throne.

**_Back to the Battle:_**

"Aw come on!" Ryan shouted as he saw more waves of Demons emerged from the roots of hell. _"These things are like cockroaches! They never stay down!"_Storm said, but then in a burst of Flames they all disappeared like fireworks in the night sky. "That was _magical!"_Ryan said in awe of what had just happened.

"Greetings Red warrior! I am Dragonix, and I will be your opponent!" Dragonix then charged full force at Ryan, swords out to his sides ready to attack Ryan. "Damn it… I can't believe I almost thought you were on my side! Storm! Let's go! _Lightning Spark!"_Ryan shouted jumping away, dodging Dragonix's attack. Light then fell through the sky and struck Ryan and Storm as they dodged with Lightning. The energy then charged to Ryan's right leg and engulfed it with streams of electricity much like his fist from before. And with one swift movement Ryan jumped to the sky and performed a Flying kick at his enemy. The force of the kick alone was enough to push someone of their feet, but that plus the charged electricity executed an attack strong enough to create a small explosion.

The force of the explosion sent Dragonix flying into a wall, Ryan successfully landed on his feet. _"How does he harness the power of electricity!? He is the Red warrior of Fire!"_Dragonix thought to himself, confused on how Ryan was able to execute electricity, and with such power as well. "H-h-how are you able to use all that power!?" Dragonix Shouted to Ryan who was slowly walking epically towards him. "First, you're loosing because you can't handle my Asian awesomeness! Second, a person as epic as me doesn't like to show off everything on the first time… I don't like revealing secrets! And Three, I'm just to Awesome for you!" Ryan shouted before pulling his Dragon sword out of its Sheath on his belt. The Red Dragon head on the sword then opened its mouth to release the Blade from the sheath as well as a menacing Roar that sent a shocking wave of power through Ryan. As Ryan Slowly pulled out the Silver blade, the blade was also being engulfed in Red Flames charged with electricity.

"Here we GO!" Ryan Shouted as he completely pulled the sword out of its sheath and charged straight for Dragonix. As Ryan came in to thrust his sword into Dragonix, Algryx appeared out of thin air and kicked Ryan into a wall. Grabbing Dragonix, the two monsters of the Order of the Balance teleported back to the castle. "So long for now Red Warrior, next time you will die!" Algryx said as they slowly backed away into the portal.

**_Later:_**

When Ryan awoke he instantly knew he was in the base's infirmary "What time is it?" Ryan asked, _"Oh! Ryan your awake!"_Storm said cheerfully. "Yeah, but what time is it Storm?" Ryan asked again._"Oh that... It's been about a week since the battle!"_Storm responded."Why are you so happy?" Ryan said questionably to his Partner. _"Because It's Been a week since the Battle and I'm Ready to go!"_ "Wait... A WEEK!" Ryan Shouted, his tone with much worry that the city has fell. _"Uh..."_ "A Week, and you didn't wake me up! who has been protecting the City!?" Ryan shouted, _"Well Astros told me not to wake you. As for whose been protecting the city..."_ But before Storm could finish his answer five teens walked into the base. _"Uh... Astros found the others."_ Storm said, and like a flash Ryan once again knocked out...

**_SO let me know what you guys think about this, please tell me if I did something wrong or forgot to do something so I don't make the same mistake again. I also wanted to say once again thank you to all who have submitted a character, and also congrats to who won. I plan to update again within the next few days so stay tuned! for now though that is all I have to say so bye for now!- Infinity Calix_**


	3. Chapter2:Surging Wave! Dolphin Cell

_**HAhahahahhahahah! - Notice I began this chapter in a different way than I did before… Sorry for not updating sooner, I found myself stuck in a block, I honestly couldn't find a train of thought to go with this story anymore… and I honestly did not want to disappoint any of my readers… so although I have been able to do some other things… I'll have you all know I have gotten back on track with writing, so be expecting more of my awesome writing… also lately I've also been caught up in some school work… and honestly it hasn't been so easy-going… so I'll let you all know that although I plan on continuing writing stories, it might not take as long as I hope or as you guys hope… like this… I haven't written months until now… so I'll let you all know this now… Also please note: this Chapter is the longest chapter I've ever written so far. Also please note that about halfway through I pretty much began losing my train of thought… but you'll know when I regained it and began writing again. Anyways enough me wasting your time… Let's kick into the story. **_

**_(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, If I did that'd be awesome but I don't so... Also I do not own the winners OC characters, all I really own would be the story and my characters)_**

Chapter 2: Surging Waves! Blue Ranger Ready!

Stars glimmered in the beautiful night sky all over the magnificent City, Sigillanda City… That is if you're not a ranger. Each of the Rangers were unique, all with their own abilities, weapons, etc. but all of them have at least one thing in common besides being rangers, having the same job, and all the other basic hero acts… their sight.

On that day all of the Chosen Six were able to see what was going on, the lights, the seal… everything.

Just by looking at the lights made them feel nauseous, weak, and scared. Of course they had all fell asleep, and awoke believing what had happened to be a dream, However they did not know how wrong they were.

Mackenzie awoke at her desk as the sun proceeded to cascade over her face. As Mackenzie began to stand from her spot she let out a loud yawn, followed by her blinking groggily.

"Well that was a weird dream…" Mackenzie said to herself as she thought back upon the events of the previous night. "Oh well. Not like it was real or anything." Mackenzie continued as she walked past the boxes in her room and into the bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom, Mackenzie quickly put on her black v-neck and blue jacket and a pair of jeans. Tying her elegant blonde hair up into a pony tail, Mackenzie proceeded to slip on her blue sneakers.

"I'm going to go to the park okay!?" Mackenzie said as she dashed out of her new home without waiting for her parents to respond.

Mackenzie had originally come from Hawaii with her mom, dad, and brothers. Back there she was known; either because of her professional surfing skills, or because of her mom who was a professional surfer. Ever since she was little Mackenzie was a lover to the waves of the ocean, but now she is forced to be drawn away from her glorious home and into the big city.

Mackenzie didn't hate the city, she just never been to one before. Back in Hawaii she spent most of her time surfing or sailing, or really anything that was both athletic and had to do with water, and the ocean.

To Mackenzie's surprise, the city was not at all what she had expected, heard of, or read of. Sigillanda felt so peaceful, so warming. It felt like home. There weren't too many big skyscrapers, or any sort of towers. There were however, a lot of friendly people, open fields, parks, etc. something more of a paradise. Heaven on earth as some people might say. But the city was still big, luckily for her, her first day of school would not start until another six or seven days. So that had given her time to explore.

As Mackenzie approached the park a familiar entity appeared before her. Water arose from thin air and began to form a body of its own. As the water's currents formed as one stream of glowing blue water, its body was held together by a wet suit dress, giving the creature a more solid body the formation of a female figure. Mackenzie knew this magnificent being as none other than her partner; Breaker Wave.

"Morning to you too Breaker Wave!" Mackenzie greeted her long time friend cheerfully, walking past her swiftly and straight into the park.

"_Mackenzie, still so happy?"_ Breaker wave asked in a very sarcastic tone.

"Ha ha, real funny," Mackenzie shot back with an even more sarcastic tone than breaker wave. "But yeah, I'm happy. I mean yeah, this place isn't Hawaii by a long shot but it seems so… nice!" Mackenzie ended, throwing he hands into the sky, and letting the warmth of the sum fall upon her.

"What's the name of this place again?" Mackenzie asked her partner as she calmly fell into the Soft green grass.

Letting out a short sigh, Breaker Wave responded to Mackenzie saying, _"Umbra Park… That is one of the things I wanted to tell you… or at least warn you about. I'm getting a weird feeling from this park. There is something here… something dark and power full." _

"You worry too much! Things can't possibly go wrong in a place like this!" Mackenzie stated, as she gently closed her eyes and let herself slowly drift away from the world, and into a time of rest.

However, un-noticed by the both of them was a young man, about 16 years old, with dark brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and wore a leather jacket, black jeans, and black t-shirt, his name: Dean Pistrix.

He had been watching Mackenzie for a while now. Was he a stalker? Not really. He considered himself more of a deadly assassin rather than a stalker. Plus he never really wanted to watch her. He was only doing so because he was told she could result in being a big challenge for him.

"_This Girl is supposed to be the blue ranger? Hah! What a joke… it seems that Mr. Leader wasn't so good at judging after all!" _Dean thought to himself silently as he began to fade away into the shadows.

_**IN THE ORDER'S BASE:**_

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Zero shouted as he turned furiously to Algryx, swinging his sword around so fast, as well as silent, that it came mere centimeters away from Algryx's neck.

"M-m-master, Dragonix was near destruction, I just went to make sure his death was not absolute…" Algryx responded praying that he was not decapitated on the spot.

"DRAGONIX WOULD HAVE SURVIVED! HE WAS MEARLY SENT TO COLLECT DATA ON THE RED WARRIOR! NOW WE MUST WAIT FOR THE RED WARRIORS AWAKENING TO GAIN MORE DATA!" Zero shouted inching his sword closer to Algryx's neck, slightly grazing against his metallic exo-skeleton, releasing a bright purple liquid, much like what flows through us… blood.

Pulling his sword back, returning it into its cane form, Zero turned away silently. "Do not interrupt the plans EVER again without given any orders understood!" Zero commanded, his voice still shaking with anger.

"Y-y-yes my lord… understood!" Algryx responded quietly. Rising from where he was kneeling, Algryx turned away and began to walk out of the room when the King called forth the name of another of the original _"Partners" _of the six warriors, "AQUEXITORE!"

With the given command from the ground water currents taking the form of a Thin, strong, and menacing creature, freezing together to make the body that resembled a bipedal shark like warrior. The Warrior's pauldrons shaped like the skulls of sharks. Cascading over the warriors back was a glorious royal blue cape that flowed valiantly with the wind. The Grieves that protected the warrior's legs were a vibrant blue that shone bright as the sun's light fell upon it. The warrior's chest armor was covered in the scales of a shark. The warrior's helmet looked much like a knights mixed with a shark, the warrior's long elegant black hair flowing out of it. On the Warrior's Right arm was a gauntlet, strong, and big, it covered most of the warrior's arm, and resembled a shark, much like the rest of the warrior's armor and body. The left arm was fairly plain, only holding one thing in its hand…. A powerful whip made of the spines of sharks. The Warrior's Name was Aquexitore, and she was not a warrior you'd want on your bad side.

Kneeling to her master The Shark Knight, Aquexitore, answered his call obediently. "Master," She spoke with a calm, strong, and loyal voice, showing no signs of fear. "What is it you need, that requires you to call for me?"

Amused by his warrior's loyalty, Zero grinned slightly.

"_My soldiers… good and loyal… It's Hard to find good help these days… But I guess it's because I have all the good soldiers!" _ Letting out a slight chuckle from the thought, Zero turned back to face his loyal soldier.

"I need you to keep watch for the NEW Blue Warrior. We don't want him/her meeting with the others just yet. Your goal is to gain as much information as possible on the warrior, Strengths and weaknesses even if it means losing in battle, do I make myself clear!?" Zero ordered.

"Yes my lord, understood." Aquexitore responded to her master.

"As long as you successfully get the information from the ranger and back do what is necessary, but don't show your true strength, and DON'T KILL THE WARRIOR!" Zero commanded, shouting out the last part.

As silence fell upon the room, Aquexitore slowly faded into the shadow, returning to her liquid form, and through the small cracks in the floor, to find, and face her opponent.

_**Back with at the Park:**_

Feeling something shift with the wind, Breaker Wave turned furiously. Due to her not being able to be seen by anyone other than the other chosen, no one had noticed her. Looking around, Breaker Wave saw nothing… but due to how she is water she knew someone, or something was near… something much like her…

Turning back to the sleeping Mackenzie, Breaker Wave met a powerful kick hitting her right into her chest, sending her flying into a tree.

"_How was someone able to see and hit me!?" _Breaker Wave asked herself silently.

As she began to rise from the ground, Breaker wave was only pushed back down under the force and pressure of her attacker's fist.

Slowly looking up to her opponent, all Breaker Wave saw was none other than Aquexitore, The Shark Knight, and Ex-partner of the original Blue warrior.

"_Y-y-your…" Breaker Wave stuttered only to be cut off by Aquexitore, _

"_Yeah… I'm Aquexitore, and you must be…. dead!" _And with that Aquexitore jumped up into the sky and executed a Flying kick attack to Breaker Wave only to be stopped by a sword made of pure electricity.

Jumping off the blade, and landing on her feet, Aquexitore questioned the warrior now standing between her and Breaker Wave.

"_Yo! My Name is Storm Bringer… and although I would love to stay and chat… my friend over here and her partner kinda have to get going. So I'll just leave with the two and spare you all the pain and misery I'm going to cause you… or might cause you, depending on how things go…" _ Storm said cheerfully, hoping Aquexitore would go along with this peacefully…

"_Oh really!? You cause me pain!? What a Joke! So you're the partner of the Red Warrior huh!? Well where is he now? Honestly did you really think I would fall for your little "walk away peacefully" act? You see I know a couple of things about being a partner of one of the warriors and one of them is how strong we are with them and without." _Aquexitore stated with a strong voice, crushing all of Storm's hopes of getting away peacefully.

Storm Knew she was right… if he didn't he wouldn't be shaking in fear of her right that moment. Without their partner's conscious, or with them, the partners are easily weakened. Aquexitore and Dragonix were strong and powerful due to their connections severed with their partners, both due to corruption, betrayal, and their deaths.

"_Okay… fine you got me… I surrender to you… mainly due to you ugly face! But also due to how I am…" _As Storm began to kneel before Aquexitore, He quickly zapped her foot making her fall back in pain.

As Aquexitore began to get up, Storm came straight at her with an Ax kick, bringing her down to the ground.

Irritated by this Aquexitore quickly faded into the ground leaving Storm confused… or maybe a little happy… thinking she ran away…

"_I-I win? I WIN! HAHAHA TAKE THAT LOOSER! WHO'S AWESOME? I AM! THAT'S WHO! OHHHH!" _ Sadly due to Storm's stupidity, he did not notice Aquexitore re-appearing behind him, who without hesitation kicked him in the middle of his back, the force of her kick charged with the strength of her corrupted powers given to her by the order plus her natural powers which resulted in Storm Flying several feet away into a wall near the restroom area of the park.

"_Hey, that's cheating!" _Storm shouted angrily. _"Hey! Is me landing near the restrooms supposed to mean that you're calling me a looser who deserves to be treated like trash!?" _Storm shouted even more furiously than before.

Confused by his stupidity Both Breaker Wave and Aquexitore thought to themselves _"Is this guy an idiot? How is it he is the red warrior's partner?"_

Shaking the thought, Aquexitore looked to her opponent, then to Breaker Wave. Seeing that Storm was still trying to get out of the debris of the wall that he hit, Aquexitore began to advance to Breaker Wave stalking her like a predator to its prey, ready to rip it apart to shreds and eliminate all who gets in their way.

Knowing he was in a bad situation, Storm instantly began to panic, _"OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! Okay just calm down storm, you can do this… I KNOW!"_

With that Storm came up with a plan turning to the still sleeping body of Mackenzie, _"How is she still sleeping?" _Storm asked himself silently. Remembering his plan he quickly sent a jolt of electricity at Mackenzie…. Not too much so it would kill her or anything, just enough to wake her.

Letting out a small shriek from the small shock hitting her, Mackenzie bolted right off the ground where she rested.

With her awakening, Breaker Wave was able to get up off the ground before Aquexitore's attack could make contact with her. Turning to her opponent, Breaker Wave created a barrier of water surrounding Aquexitore, trapping her.

Knowing Aquexitore could easily escape the water barrier, Storm, quickly shot a stream of electricity into the water barrier. The Barrier was instantly engulfed by the bright blue streams of electricity.

"_HOW DARE YOU TRAP ME INSIDE THIS SORCERY," _Aquexitore Shouted as she attempted to break free of the barrier._ "You will all pay for this!" _Aquexitore ended with a low growl.

The barrier was beginning to falter, and soon Aquexitore would be free. Knowing this might happened; Storm quickly broke free of the debris covering him by destroying it with his sword.

"_Okay-okay-okay people, let's hurry and run before the crazy fish lady over there comes over here and kill us!" _Storm panicked.

"Wait… Breaker Wave who are these… things? What's going on?" Mackenzie questioned, confused by the situation.

"_Run now talk later!" _Storm shouted, seeing the barrier, slowly dissipating.

"_Astros can you hear me… ugh! Forget this!" _With that Storm raised his right hand into the sky and sent a stream of lightning straight into the sky followed by a roar of thunder.

_** Back at the base:**_

Hearing the thunder, and seeing the lightning, Astros went down into the mansion's basement, where he quickly dialed in the code on the panel on the wall.

Entering the HQ/base (Whatever you wanna call it….) Astros walked to the control panel and activated the teleporting system...

Within a few seconds the three appeared inside the base. Standing in the high-tech base, Storm felt right at home considering it _was _his home. He has lived there with both Ryan and Astros for as long as he could remember.

Mackenzie and Breaker Wave however… were not so happy about the scenery change. Breaker Wave was a little too frustrated and angry about what she knew was going to go on.

"_Why did you summon us!?" _Breaker wave shouted at Astros.

"Breaker Wave… seems like you were doing a good job in not defending your partner." Astros stated with a sarcastic tone.

"I only summoned you because, if you haven't noticed it is time, I do hope you've into this and at least trained Mackenzie… you did train her, Right?" Astros asked looking at Breaker Wave.

"_I have only taught her what she needs to know and use in her life… not to be some crime fighting hero that risks their live everyday for no good reason." _Breaker Wave retorted.

"No good reason? In case you didn't notice, the world is being attacked by demonic warriors! I'm pretty sure that means that humanity needs heroes!" Astros shouted, outraged by Breaker wave's response.

"_Mackenzie does not need problems of being a hero okay! She should just be allowed to be who she is… a normal teenage girl!" _Breaker Wave shouted in a furious tone.

Snapping back to reality from the shock of what had just happened. Mackenzie suddenly realized what was going on…. "Wait, Breaker Wave… don't I get a say in this conversation?" She asked her partner…

"_Fine… let's see what she has to say 'bout this!" _Breaker Wave said glaring at Astros.

"Mackenzie…I am Astros owner of this mansion/base, now I don't mean to sound like a stalker but… I have kept an eye on you and some other teens that I think can help. But for now they can wait, what matters now is you. You probably don't know this but, you and five others were descendants of six great warriors, with mystical abilities you six have inherited… these six warriors were chosen to fight off the forces of an evil king… and they succeeded… mostly anyways," Astros explained. Walking towards they command pad, Astros hit a red button. By doing this, a monitor screen began to show images of the previous night… the awakening of King Zero.

"T-t-that… it looks just like the dream I had last night." Mackenzie gasped, shocked by the revelations of the previous night.

"_Hate to break it to ya but… they weren't dreams." _Storm said, earning him a punch in the face by Breaker Wave.

"Before you ask again… yes, what Storm Bringer said is true… What happened last night was not a dream. Last night was the 2000th year since their imprisonment… the one time the seal is at its weakest… And they succeeded in their resurrection. "

Flashes of the previous night cut to the battle. Ryan slicing through his enemies like they were nothing, only to be overwhelmed in the end.

"The red warrior you see here, he was Storm's partner. As you can see the events of the previous night wounded him." Astros continued, walking away to turn off the monitor.

"He… looks like a Power Ranger." Mackenzie stated, turning from the now blank screen to face Astros.

"Indeed, over the years I have prepared for this moment, all six of the descendants have a partner, much like their ancestors. You have Breaker Wave. I am not gonna force you on this decision, this is all of your own free will… but this world needs a savior, and with Ryan being out of commission now, I will ask you… are you willing to take on the full responsibilities of being a Power Ranger?" Astros asked Mackenzie, who just stared at him in shock…

"_ME! A Power Ranger! I don't see why not. If it is to protect the people of this world then… I'll do it."_ Mackenzie thought to herself.

"O-okay I'll do it…" Mackenzie said, earning a gasp from Breaker Wave, "I want to help the people of this world. So tell me… where do I sign up?" Mackenzie said cheerfully.

"_B-b-but… Mackenzie! YOU HAVE NO TRAINING! How do you plan to fight a Demon Army without proper training!?" _Breaker Wave said attempting to change Mackenzie's mind, but to no such avail.

"I guess that just means you'll have to teach me!" Mackenzie responded grinning from ear to ear.

Letting out a long sigh… Breaker Wave turned to Astros and gave him a tough look that said _"I WANT TO KILL YOU!" _however, this did not seem to worry him.

"Very well then, your training will begin-"Astros began before he was interrupted by the loud screech of the emergency siren.

"What does the noise mean!?" a confused Mackenzie asked Astros…

"It means that your training will have to wait. Hopefully your fighting's good, because you're going to have to suit up and fight." Astros explained his tone serious, with no sign of any emotion.

"And how do you suppose I do that!" Mackenzie near shouted. _"FOR God's sake did every ranger have to go through something like this!?" _ She mentally questioned.

"Once Breaker Wave and you have fully synced then you will understand. For now just go." Astros ordered pushing a button that teleported Mackenzie and Breaker Wave out of the Base….

Once he was positive they were gone Astros finally spoke, "Gosh… This is a lot harder than I thought!" He sighed, "May the power protect them."

"_Well, if you're saying "HEY DON'T DIE!" Then I'm totally with you… if it's like a whole "May the force be with you type of deal then I'm gonna pop over there with Ryan's Lightsaber saying "DIE DEMON FREAKS, JEDI RULE!" _Storm exclaimed to the mentor, his tone…

"_Well… It's Storm, like Ryan… their either joking… or… serious? Okay the two of them are barely ever serious, but hey what can you do?" _Astros thought to himself, walking away from a crazy Storm… looking for Ryan's Lightsaber… Oh dear…

_**During the Conversation/ At the Order's Base:**_

"Aquexitore… You return, yet you have not succeeded in your mission to gain information on the Blue Warrior… Why is that!?" Zero near shouted at the Shark Knight, outraged by her return without any signs of success or at least progress.

"M-m-my Lord, The Warrior and her partner… I almost had them, had the Red Warrior's Partner not step in to stop me." Aquexitore explained, attempting to reason with The King, Terrified of what he might do to her.

"THAT DOES NOT MEAN TO RUN AWAY!" Zero shouted his voice, like a lion's roar, was heard throughout the orders base. Strong, and without fear, the old king came down from his throne, walking towards The Shark Knight.

"M-m-master?" Aquexitore spoke, fear completely glazed over her tone. But who wouldn't an Old guy, morphing into shinning gold armor, a blood stained sword, and over all a fearless and emotionless face, with a voice so full of hate, and anger.

"_FAILIURES ARE PEOPLE WHO I CANNOT TOLLERATE HERE! NOR CAN I TOLLERATE WARRIORS WHO MAKE UP EXCUSES… _A good soldier is irreplaceable… But I guess we _CAN _make an Acceptation!" the King shouted raising his sword above his head, a black fog erupting through it. Without hesitation the king struck down Aquexitore on the spot. Her screams and Cries muffled by the fog.

Once her lifeless body fell, it began to glow a bright blue, before becoming pure energy. A Skull on the blade of the Sword opened its mouth and consumed the energy whole. Once the energy was fully absorbed, Aquexitore was definitely deceased, and the King satisfied.

"Q! Rise before me!" King Zero commanded the anger completely faded out of his voice.

From the shadows of the room, a humanoid figure walked towards his master. It's Armor Red, like the blood from a freshly dead corpse, and Silver like the shining moon itself. The Warrior's eyes completely Black, full of a void of nothingness. His finger nails, long, Black and sharp like daggers. On his chest was a golden orb, bright light shining from it, centered on his red chest plate. On his Shoulder's were Black Skulls, and just like the rest of him shined with a metallic color glazing over. His Face, Well hidden behind a silver mask, but on his forehead was a Black "Q".

"Ah… Master Zero! What may I for you!?" Q said, his voice like a snake's, sharp, and sounded as though he was ready to strike at any moment. Bowing to his master, Q quickly pulled his rapier from his belt, and pointed it directly at Zero's Neck. Zero however not amused by his attempt, growls with frustration.

"_Right…_You're not the type to be fooling around… Anywhose let me guess… You just killed off Aquexitore, so you summoned me to take some Demons and rampage through the city to gather the attention of the Blue Warrior, and then take as much information as I can even if it kills me… did I get it right?" Q states in a cheerful way, if he didn't have the mask pretty much scared right into his face then he would be grinning in an annoyingly idiotic way.

"It seems you understand then. You know what will happen if you fail… right?" Zero Questioned, as the king walked slowly back to his throne, his sword returning to its form of a cane, much like himself, returning to his human form.

"Yes my lord. I'll be taking my leave now then… Have an Excellent Day!" Q finished, cartwheeling to the entrance of the room, finishing by landing perfectly after performing a back flip in the air and taking a bow to the king. Without anymore wait, Q disappeared

_**At the battle Area: **_

Landing on the cold hard landscape, Cracked by the already rampaging Demons, flocks of people running carelessly around them, screaming for their lives.

Demons…free… everywhere you could turn, a demon could be seen causing destruction of some sort. The Bipeds ran through the streets of the beautiful city, their blades smashing through the sides of buildings as if they were nothing. Several others were destroying cars, jumping off buildings... chasing humans trying to eat them.

Hellhounds were not too different in the matter either. Some were even so hungry enough to become cannibalistic on the others.

Rising off the ground, Mackenzie looked to her partner with a brave and serious face… however like anyone would be, she was scared out of her mind… but she knew she has to hold on.

"Breaker Wave, How do I transform?" Mackenzie said, eyes staring directly at her partner.

"_You'll see when we sync." _Breaker Wave responded. As Mackenzie began to open her mouth to ask what the _"Syncing" _thing meant when Breaker Wave began to morph into pure water, glowing a bright blue. Floating over Mackenzie's Left arm, Breaker Wave began to complete her transformation, by morphing into a more solid substance… a blue gauntlet.

"Uh… Breaker Wave, where'd you go? What the heck does this thing on my arm do!?" Mackenzie shouted out, calling for her friend… also attracting attention to her.

"_This thing is ME! You know how Power Ranger's all had some form of transformation device!? Well this is yours. All of the ranger's have a partner, as they all have special gifts, as well as a morpher. Just wait a bit… soon you'll feel a small shock that will hook your DNA with the morphing grid, and the shock will also-"Breaker_ Wave attempted to explain when Mackenzie fell to the ground in much pain… feeling the _"little" _shock.

Once the pain had passed the Demons managed to surround Mackenzie and Breaker Wave…

"_MACKENZIE! I don't know about you but now seems like a pretty good time to morph!" _Breaker Wave shouted, fear clear in her voice.

"Right…" Mackenzie responded, rising off the ground once more. Throwing her arms back, then launching her left hand into the sky, in a similar motion to when Ryan transformed, Mackenzie let out a sharp shout…. "ARMORED FORCE! TRANSFORM!" Bright blue light shined from the sky, a circle of rain forming around Mackenzie, and from the heavens a blue Dolphin Flew down much like the Wyvern to Ryan, Ready to attack.

_Unlike the dragon, the dolphin dived straight at Mackenzie. Waves of water following the Dolphin crushed the Demons in its path. Mackenzie ready formed two daggers out of water and sliced through the dolphin. The Dolphin was then liquefied, and flew around Mackenzie rapidly turning from water into the separate components of the ranger suit. Completing the Ranger transformation, Mackenzie slid her two daggers into sheathes mounted on the sides of her belt._

_(__**NOTE: Her Ranger suit is obviously similar to the Other Ranger suit I already described in the first chapter. Go-Buster type suit, with a black silhouette of their Zord on the left part of their suit. The Silver on the main suit is now black, they no longer have the shoulder straps, and their helmets resemble their respective Zords. Differences for the Female Ranger suits are just simple enough to fit the ranger who wears the suit and that the female rangers have skirts…I still don't know how to describe this in a better way so… yeah.)**_

Although it may have seemed like a while for her, it all took a matter of seconds in truth. After witnessing the Blue Warrior transform, the bright energy wave pushed back some of the demons, however several still pushed forward in attempt to kill the blue Ranger.

_**On a nearby building:**_

Q watching from a distance only looked at the blue ranger from a distance from on top of a building… the one with the least amount of damage.

"You think you can gather information of her for me?" Q questioned a hooded figure that stood behind him…

"Ya know Jester… you can make this a lot easier and trap her in her fears." The figure said, his voice masked by a voice changing device.

"Ah… but you see that would take the fun out of things… plus you know that we can't have the _"king" _discovering anything about my truth. Plus… he ordered me to gather information… not kill her… I mean… trap her." Q/Jester responded to the figure, his form slightly changing. Q's armor began falling off to reveal a fine silk suit, half black and the other a striped black and white. His nails disappeared behind white gloves that made his hands appear their normal bony and thin look. Finally his mask, falling off along with the Q to reveal a Drama (_**NOTE: I don't know the correct terms for them so… yeah.**_) mask, half Black and the other white. One side of the mask, the black side frowned, a fake tear running down the side out of the eye hole. Through that instead of a nothingness of black, it shone a bright white like the moon. The White side, the left, smiled its eye a pure black, glowing with a faint purple. Replacing the Q was a Silver Gem, cut in the shape of a diamond.

"So do what I say and GO GATHER THE INFORMATION! Or do I have to… you know what?" Jester commanded.

"Fine… but don't you friggen give me a chocolate cake when I get back!" the warrior said, revealing under the hood, a silver Shogun, with Scorpion armor, (_**NOTE: I will not get too into detail with the armor, for two reasons… one: it'd take too long, and two: Shogun armor is pretty basic… but knowing who I am… I'll most likely get caught into it then we won't be able to get to the end of the chapter, plus this is pretty long already.)**_

_**Back to the fight:**_

Running through the crowds of demons, Mackenzie used her daggers to slice through her enemies without breaking a sweat.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Mackenzie shouted in joy, she had never felt so alive in her whole life… not even in Hawaii when she was surfing, or sailing…. Or at least was pretty close. The sure of energy, the strength, and the abilities it had granted her… all of it she could use for evil… but, that just wasn't who Mackenzie was. She would never fight without a good reason, and she knew what her job, and her duty as a power ranger was about…

"Hey you!" Shouted a voice, causing Mackenzie to turn around…. And there stood the source of the noise… a Silver Scorpion Shogun, Swords at his sides, ready to cut through anything.

"Are you the big bad guy I'm supposed to fight!? Well then… Bring it on Bug Face!" Mackenzie shouted her daggers ready.

"_M-Mackenzie… Be careful… out of everything I've been told of, there is no data record of a Scorpion Shogun of some sort." _Breaker Wave said, worried… she felt something inside the warrior… something… powerful.

The Shogun made the first move, attacking Mackenzie with a swift kick. However, Mackenzie was able to dodge the attack.

Watching the Shogun's kick meet contact with the pavement of the ground brought fear into the eyes of many. Looking at the spot you could barely tell that it once was a sidewalk next to a building in city. The Area was destroyed. Buildings, reduced to nearly nothing, trees uprooted, the ground cracked like an open field cracked by an earthquake. Everything... a once beautiful city, reduced to debris.

"What's Wrong Blue Warrior? Given up so soon!?" The Shogun taunted, his eyes glowing a bright red.

"You wish! I'm just getting started!" Mackenzie shouted back at the Shogun. Running towards him Mackenzie had attempted for a quick attack with her daggers, then to go in for a kick, but her trick was already anticipated by the warrior. The Shogun blocked her daggers with his sword and shield, and jumping back before Mackenzie could kick him.

Each time Mackenzie tried to hit the Shogun. He always blocked, dodged, or counter attacked. Out of the time they were fighting, Mackenzie never actually hit him.

"_Mackenzie He's too fast!" _Breaker Wave said to her partner, her tone full of worry.

"B-B-Breaker Wave…. Don't worry I got this…" Mackenzie said trying to reassure her friend… only at the rate the fight was going… she couldn't even reassure herself.

"_How can I hit someone so fast? Scratch that… too strong…. or maybe both?" _Mackenzie said to herself mentally, still examining the Shogun. _"Never mind that! How do I win is what I should—"Before_ Mackenzie could finish her thought, the Shogun snuck up behind her and kicked her sending Mackenzie flying into a wall.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me…Please, as if." The Silver Shogun stated plainly. However, at that was when it hit Breaker Wave…

"_One, two, three… move…" _Breaker Wave thought to herself silently, as her counting went completely in sync with the Shogun's movements. And just as she counted, the Shogun made his move. Disappearing from sight, the Shogun performed his usual movements in coming with an attack. This time the Shogun sent a kick directly at the blue ranger's chest, sending Mackenzie through the wall.

"_Mackenzie get up, we still need to fight… Mackenzie?" _Breaker Wave said, her voice full of concern… however Mackenzie was somewhere else at the moment.

_**Inside a deep part of Mackenzie's mind:**_

"What the… where am I?" Mackenzie questioned.

All she saw was darkness, a fog of smoke surrounded the ground, clouding all sight of anything bellow her… however, in the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red. A second later, the smoke cleared away, as did the blackness… only to be replaced by a sight familiar, not to her… but to the original power rangers…

"Welcome, to the Command Center." A voice said, coming from behind Mackenzie. Mackenzie turned around only to become face to face with a warrior in red…

"Names Ryan… now before you ask… yes, I am unconscious now, I won't remember any of this conversation, but that's not what I'm here for." Ryan explained.

"What the heck are you talking about, where the heck am I!?" Mackenzie shouted at him furiously.

"Well, you're not in Kansas anymore that's for sure." Ryan said laughing. "But, why you are here… is because you are just doing this to do it… in fact, if you didn't know the stakes, I'll say you probably have walked away." Ryan said his tone flat.

"What are you talking about?" Mackenzie asked, looking at Ryan as if he had two heads.

"What I'm talking about is… Why are you fighting?" Ryan answered.

"I'm fighting to protect people." Mackenzie responded, clearly and ready to punch Ryan.

"Yeah… But for what reason, just to do it? I know this might make me sound a little stalker like… but, I have watched your fight and"

"Great so _you _know I have to get back out there!" Mackenzie said cutting Ryan off completely.

"Not yet… what I'm trying to say is, your blades are ready, but you're not. You hold your daggers like they are butter knifes… and your fighting is completely uncoördinated. What's worse is your letting your partner come up with plans to save you…" Ryan said… Although Mackenzie wanted to choke him, but at the same time… she knew he was right.

"Then what do you suppose I do?" Mackenzie asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Think… Why are you here? After today ask yourself _"Why am I doing this?"_ Think to yourself, who are you fighting for, and why you're even fighting…and for what reason... and hurry up with that thought, because I don't think your body could take any more damage." Ryan said pointing to the viewing globe which shone Mackenzie's body being kicked through the wall and being thrown around like a rag doll. That however was when it hit her…

"I'm here to protect the people of the world, it doesn't matter who, and it doesn't matter if I die, because the people I care about, my friends, my family, they are all counting on me to save the world. I'll protect everyone to my very last breath, even my worst enemies… and if I fall… I'll get right back up and try again. That is why I fight." Mackenzie stated seriously.

"Very well, I think you're ready to go back… and a word of advice… Stop holding your daggers like their Butter knifes!" Ryan says with a chuckle. The scene around Mackenzie fades, and she's back in the fight…

_**Back in the fight:**_

"What's wrong? Tired already?" the Shogun says about to send another kick into Mackenzie's face.

However, like a flash, Mackenzie, blocked the kick with one of her daggers then flipped up to kick the Shogun directly at his face.

"You little!" The Shogun growled at Mackenzie, coming at her with another attack.

"_Mackenzie… I found a pattern in his movements, he goes" _

"Breaker Wave… I got this." Mackenzie cut off with a reassuring tone.

And with that, Mackenzie threw her daggers directly at the feet of her opponent, making him fall over. As the Shogun fell, Mackenzie performed a quick slide, right before he touched the ground and kicked him up into the air.

Taking her dagger off the floor, Mackenzie quickly jumped up into the air and performed an axe kick on her enemy, sending him into the ground. However before she could get another hit on him, the Shogun rolled from her line of attack, and got back on his feet.

The Shogun picked up his sword and charged straight at Mackenzie. Mackenzie however blocked, but the force was still strong enough to push the two back out on the streets. Mackenzie quickly pulled away and threw her daggers at the shogun's hands pinning him to a wall behind him.

"Do you really think this could hold me!?" the Shogun roared.

"Not really, but it'll at least buy me some time, _Water binding!_" Mackenzie shouted, as ounces of water began flowing over the Shogun's body, binding him to the wall.

"What!?" The Shogun shouted, in complete disbelief.

"Believe it! _Surging Waves, final Hydro kick!" _Mackenzie Shouted as she charged towards the Shogun, Blue Streams of Water engulfing her legs, as she jumped and performed a drop kick on the Shogun like a missile, and like it should have… it created a huge explosion someone could most likely see from miles away…

As the smoke cleared Mackenzie rose off the ground, and with a quick flash of purple light, the buildings, and people who were supposedly "destroyed" by the demons returned, and everything seemed normal.

People cheered, in amazement. And with that Astros teleported Mackenzie back to the base.

_**In the distance:**_

"Was the fight really that difficult for you?" Dean asked slightly chuckling as he stared at the Shogun.

"No… Jester told me to hold back about 99.9% plus if I didn't hold back then she would've died…" The Shogun stated as the Armor began to fade away, revealing a 17-year-old Asian boy who looked a little like Ryan, except, with slightly longer hair, and taller by at least half an inch, and unlike Ryan who had a red leather jacket, his was Silver.

"Right… and you expect me to believe that because?" Dean questioned the boy.

"You should believe it because it is true," said Jester who walked out of the shadows… literally. "The data, boy?" Jester asked the Asian boy, who responded by handing him a flash drive.

"All the data we know so far on the blue ranger is on that flash drive." Stated the boy.

"Thank you… and again… you two reveal anything of my identity and I'll… you know what…" Jester said as the armor of Q began to fly back onto him, and with a flash of black… Jester/Q left to give the king the file.

"Why are you leader again?" Dean questioned…

"Because I'm Awesome." The Asian boy said as he began to walk away.

"Yeah right…" Dean said sarcastically as he followed after the warrior in silver.

_**At the Base:**_

Once the two finally returned to the base, Mackenzie quickly de-morphed and hugged her friend.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Mackenzie cheered, breaking the hug with Breaker Wave.

"True… I apologize to interrupt your little celebration but please remember there will be more stronger forces you'll have to face in the future." Astros explained…

"_Gosh…you really have to ruin the mood? We're all in a happy state and you go and make me depressed knowing that I can't do anything until Ryan wakes up… YOU HAPPY NOW!?" _Storm shouted.

"Storm… it's okay, I'll keep the city safe… and I promise you, it doesn't matter how strong these guys get… I'll protect the people of my city… I know I just moved here, from a completely different place but, this city is my home now and I vow to protect it to my very last breath." Mackenzie stated seriously with a smile on her face.

"Sounds like something Ryan would say…" Astros concluded… and with that the four continued to celebrate the first victory of the Blue Ranger, a hero who will protect this city as a defender of justice.

_**Chapter end…**_

_**So… after a while… how do you guys think I did with the story? Was it Good? Was it Bad? Please tell me if I did something wrong, or any major error and I will try to fix it. Please leave a review, and if there are any questions feel free to ask, all will be answered or at least tried to be answered… unless it is a major part of the story… If I did not represent Mackenzie correctly than I want to apologize to StarWriter0303, and promise that I will try to do a better job at it in the future. So now I guess that I have all that stuff down, so see you alls later- Infinity Calix**_


	4. Chapter3: Magical Winds! Eagle Cell

_**Hello Peopless of the world… As you can see I have successfully created a third chapter… By the Time I have finished writing this… It would probably be due to the friggen Blizzard hitting my home town… that means 2/8/13… probably not the day I post this but still… might as well thank it for giving me time to finish Chapter 3, so THANK YOU BLIZZARD NEMO! Ironically, Nemo is Latin for nobody… That means there is a movie called "Finding Nobody"! Anywhose…This Chapter centers mainly on Adam and his story of how he became a ranger, in a similar way to Mackenzie…. except maybe with some differences. But that doesn't matter, for now all I should have you all know is each ranger will get their own chapter up to the last one being introduced, and the one following afterwards will be the team together for the first time… but those aren't too big details… so just keep holden on and enjoy the ride…. Anywhose: Let's kick into the story!**_

**_(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, If I did that'd be awesome but I don't so... Also I do not own the winners OC characters, all I really own would be the story and my characters)_**

Chapter 3: Magical Winds! White Ranger Ready!

_**Day after Mackenzie became a ranger:**_

Adam's day started normal as usual… waking up, getting ready then heading to watch the news for a bit… but today… felt different.

On the news that day was his mom… Lisa Hall. Today she was on the news to ask around about yesterday's attack on Nox Street… honestly, the witnesses sounded as though they were coming straight out of a science fiction film… especially after they spoke of a Blue Power Ranger…

Sure, there had been Power Rangers known about in the past… but they fought monsters that proved a huge threat in the world, none of them actually fought for a small city like theirs… there was barely ever trouble in Sigillanda City… ever. So if there even was a possibility for a monster attack on the city, the chances would be slim. Although the story seemed a little too farfetched for Adam, he continued to listen…

As time passed Adam began to get bored with the continuous interviews with the witnesses and _"victims" _of the attack, so he began to get ready to leave. Of course the day being a normal sunny day, Adam decided to put on his white blazer, along with a pair of black jeans. As Adam began to head to the door he heard a knock on his door…

"Hi… Are you Adam?" Said a smiling blonde girl about his age, who wore a blue leather jacket, a pair of jeans, and blue sneakers... other than that she looked… actually Adam wasn't really sure what kind of person he should pin her down as. Her attire made her look pretty, yet tough… but her smile made her seem like she was always happy and the kind of person that would be willing to do anything for anyone…

"U-u-uh… yes… do I know you?" Adam asked, slightly confused about why a stranger was coming over to his home looking for him.

"No… My name is Mackenzie Alona. I actually am new to the neighbor hood… so I was wondering if you could show me around?" Mackenzie asked politely.

"Prove it…" Adam demanded slightly glaring suspiciously at her.

"My house is the house over there…" Mackenzie responded pointing to the house across the street from him…

"Oh… okay then, well if you're ready, I don't see why not." Adam said closing the door behind him as he began walking away.

"You coming, or are ya not?" Adam asked as he looked back to his porch. Without hesitation, Mackenzie began to jog to Adam thinking to herself…

"_So… Mister White Knight is supposed to be this guy… well Astros is right about one thing… sending a teenager to recruit another teenager won't be as strange as a dude in his mid thirties doing the job."_

_**At the Order's base:**_

"Q… it seems although your warrior was destroyed… you still succeeded in receiving the data… congratulations, you won't Die today." Zero said taking the flash drive from Q.

"Oh… yes, about the warrior, due to his… death, I'll need to gain more soldiers to do… the collecting." Q/Jester said.

"Very well," Zero agreed, raising his hand to the front of Q's mask. A bright purple glow shined over Q's Q, when the light faded, the red of Q's armor was replaced with purple.

"You now have access to my army… I expect you to do things well." Zero finished.

"Of course my lord, I'll forever be in your debt... a trust me, the army will be put to good use." Q responded, his tone returning to his normal sharp untrustworthy tone.

"Don't forget you _already are…" _Zero growled.

"_Idiot… he really thinks that I'll be in his debt!? Ha… just wait." _Q thought disappearing in a thick black fog.

_**Downtown:**_

"…And that is the Sigillanda City hospital…" Adam said pointing to the tall building in the distance, but was big enough you could probably see it from miles away.

"And now you know all the sights around the wonderful Sigillanda City." Adam concluded, pushing up his black glasses as he began walking away from Mackenzie…

"_Okay, well it's now or never…" _Mackenzie thought to herself as she dashed to Adam and began Clinging to his arm.

"Hey what gives?" Adam shouted, surprised from the sudden contact. Mackenzie then pulled Adam into a dark alley near by them and pinned him to a wall.

"You're not gonna beat me up, are you?" Adam asked, slightly scared of the situation.

"No… but what I am gonna do is tell you something that you have to swear to keep a secret, okay?" Mackenzie asked, her eyes staring into his pleadingly.

"F-f-fine… I promise." Adam responds, "You better have a good reason for this..."

"I do," Mackenzie responded. "You see, you know those people on the news talking about a blue ranger? Yeah, well that was me. I'm the Blue Power Ranger."

"You expect me to believe that because?" Adam asked, becoming a little skeptical.

"Because… because my mentor, Astros, has been keeping an eye on six teenagers… these six are part of a long lineage of people, who have died heroes, protecting the seal that was broken two days ago." Mackenzie explained…

"What does THIS have to do with me" Adam near shouted, still confused about why a girl was pinning him to a wall just to tell him a made up story… but then again… that might have explained the Purple lights in the sky the other night…. _"Nah… it can't be" _Adam thought trying to shake off the thought.

"Look, you are one of the six. So far Astros has only two of the six on his side, me and another guy named Ryan. I know this maybe hard to believe, but Astros sent me to recruit you, with your help we can stop the end of the world." Mackenzie finished, slightly letting go of Adam.

"_If...If I do this I-I can be a hero, I can even make a story off this… but risking my life? No...No… I just…" _Adam thought to himself. "I just need some time to think about it okay?" Adam responded, his tone just above a whisper.

"O-okay, I'll keep in contact. Tell me when you have everything together… okay?" Mackenzie said.

And so the two went their separate ways for the rest of the day…

_**Later that night (At Adam's House, after dinner):**_

"Mom… how did dad die again?" Adam asked his mother as he began washing the dishes.

"H-he died a hero…" Lisa responded to her son…

"Did he? Or did he die protecting a seal?" Adam asked nearly losing his cool.

"A-A-Adam… How did you?" Lisa questioned her son, "You weren't supposed to find out…" Lisa said letting a tear escape her eyes…

"Mom… I'm sorry I asked, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but… two days ago, I saw the seal break… If it was what my dad died trying to prevent then… then I'll carry on for him." Adam said his face full of several emotions… but at the same time it looked unreadable, as if you could never guess what he'd do next.

"Adam… I don't want you to"

"I know you don't want me to do this mom, and I get it, we've barely been living in the city for a month… but, I know my way around, and I know that if you'll let me I'll protect this city till I give my last breathe… And I know that it seems crazy that I'm gonna risk my life for a place I've barely been living in for more than a month but… I'll tell you this now, it doesn't matter this place is my home now, and if this was a family job… then I won't rest till I get it done…" Adam stated, seeing his own mother cry made him want to shed tears as well, but he knew he had to stay strong so, he fought against them…

"Very well… but if you're doing this… you need to meet with an old family friend Astros… tell him I gave you my blessing and… to give you your father's belongings." Mrs. Hall said, wiping the tears from her face with her hands.

"Thank you mom... I promise to make you proud." Adam said before grabbing his coat and running out to meet with Mackenzie.

_**Later at the Base after meeting with Mackenzie:**_

"OH MY GOD!" Adam screamed as he landed on the ground after being teleported to the Base… Mackenzie however was perfectly on her feet.

"See… told ya I could do it." Mackenzie said cheerfully looking at her mentor and the two Ranger Partners.

"_Hey I never doubted you… wait a sec…" _Storm said as he walked to Adam. As Storm was about to reach out and grab Adam's hand Astros shouted

"STORM! NO ONE WANTS TO FEEL YOUR BRAIN!"

"_B-b-but it's Shocking…" _ Storm responded in a slightly disappointed tone, as he began walking away from Adam.

"U-u-uh… aren't those two monsters?" Adam asked in a slightly frightened tone walking back a little.

"Adam… I am Astros, and yes and no… Storm Bringer and Breaker Wave are guardians of the cells. In other words they are the partners of the rangers, bonded by soul. Mackenzie has Breaker Wave… and Ryan has Storm Bringer. Now most likely you have a partner as well… but I do not sense the presence of another being besides your own… why is that?" Astros said looking at Adam in confusion, about why he does not feel or look like he's seen a partner, (or anything like this), in his life.

"I-I-I don't think I have a partner…" Adam responded.

"Really, I doubt that, or else I wouldn't have been able to find you, and you most likely would be dead unless you release your partner, but the odds of success in doing that are slim." Astros explained… "Maybe he's just dormant inside you somewhere… should come out if you're in danger or something… Storm, you know what to do."

"_Finally… Adam hold still we're gonna draw him out… and don't worry you'll only feel a slight pinch." _Storm said excitedly.

"W-w-wait… what are you gonna do?" Adam asked slightly scared by Storm as he began advancing on him.

"_Something AWESOME!" _Storm Answered, quickly grabbing Adam's Hand and pulling it toward his head as he removed his helmet.

"No! No! No! I'm SO NOT TOUCHING THAT! YOUR HEAD IS MADE OF ELECTRICITY WHY WOULD THAT BE AWESOME!?" Adam screamed fighting back against Storm.

"_TOUCH IT!" _Storm demanded.

"NO!"

"_Yes!" _Storm chanted as he pulled Adam's hand closer and closer to his "Brain". However before the hand could make contact with Storm's "Brain", a white eagle slammed Storm into a nearby wall.

"_You touch this boy and I can assure you that I will snap your neck and feed your soul to a dragon!"_ The Eagle shouted.

"_Holy Piñata… the white chicken can talk… wait till I tell Ryan… wait… he's the one that bet that chicken can talk… Oh well! Better leave that a story untold." _Storm said to himself in pure amazement…

"_ARE YOU STUPID!? I am not a chicken I am," _Before the Eagle could finish his sentence he transformed in a beam of white light. When the light cleared, an old man stood his beard long, and white as snow, and a white cloak that covered most of his body. In his right hand he held a wooden staff, and at the tip of the staff was a sphere of white light, while on the bottom of his staff was a silver blade with a stream of white light surging through it.

"_HOLY CRAP! THE Flying chicken just turned to… to…Gandalf!" _Storm exclaimed, shocked by the transformation…

"_You Imbecile, I am not Gandalf! I am"_and once again the Man was cut off by Storm…

"_So you're Dumbledore… I could work with that…" _Storm said stroking the bottom of his helmet as if he had a beard… or a chin…

"_NO! I AM THORONDOR, the GREAT AND POWERFUL WARLOCK!" _Thorondor Shouted.

"_Nah… You look more like a Gandalf… or Dumbledore to me… Oh maybe you're" _

"_I AM NOT A CHARACTER OF A BOOK! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU!?" _

"_Idiot… thanks for the complement…" _Storm responded, _"And before you ask what I'm talking about Idiot means: Insanely Dynamic Intelligent Omni Tyrant… and Tyrant is Totally Yes Righteous Awesome Nerd Cat."_

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU Talking ABOUT!? CAT isn't even spelt with a T!" _Thorondor was now past everything… meaning Storm was getting on his nerves.

"_Yeah it is… Cat is spelt T-Q-R-K-chicken wing-P-T-R-A-C-Q-k-x-a-t." _Storm responded.

"_No, cat is spelt C-A-T, Cat!" _

"_Whatever you say, but I'm pretty sure you're a chicken and you can't fight it-" _

"Enough!" Astros Shouted, breaking the argument of… pointlessness… "Who are you and what is your connection with this boy?"

"_Finally, a sane man…" _Thorondor said, _"I am Thorondor, you lot can call me Thoro. I am a powerful Warlock as you can see. As you know, the ones who protected the seal to this day had their powers passed from generation to generation. I was Adam's father's… partner… until that fateful day. I was lucky to have survived. I made a promise to Adam's father that day when he released me… I would keep an eye on this boy, and protect him from harm." _

"Very well… what do you know of _'his' _partner?" Astros asked.

"_I am… his partner…his father didn't just release me, he sealed me with his own unborn son. And so I became his partner." _

The group remained silent after hearing what Adam's Father had done, all lost in their own thoughts…. Except Storm… who was eating fried chicken…and not the kind you'd find at your local K.F.C.

"_Enough on thinking about the past, we must think of what is going on now." _Breaker wave Stated breaking the silence.

"Agreed, look, Thoro, I know you don't"

"_Becoming a Ranger is not my choice to make. It is Adam's… and no matter what his decision is… I promised his father that I would protect him… and I will, even if he becomes a ranger." _Thoro stated, cutting off Astros.

"Very well, Adam… The Battles maybe tough, and there are big risks at stake, but… are you willing to join our cause in protecting the world as a Power Ranger?" Astros asked staring Adam directly in the eyes, seeming as if they could see into your very soul.

Honestly nearly the whole time Adam was asking himself _"Am I ready? Can I protect the world? If My dad died doing this job… won't I too?" _But at the same time Adam knew that the number of questions and doubts could and would never amount to "His" Duty… and that meant protecting people no matter what. With that, Adam answered with a solid, "Yes." Never once showing a sign of terror or fear all that shone in his eyes was just the light of bravery, and the will to fight to the end.

"Okay then." Astros began only to be cut off by the alarm signaling a monster attack.

"_Why is it, when we recruit a new kid, so far, there is always a monster attack before they get to train?" _Storm asked dumbfounded.

"Who knows? Right now it doesn't matter. Mackenzie, you, Adam, and your partners head out, I'll monitor from the base if you need me." Astros said.

Nodding to Astros, the two rangers were teleported with their partners to the scene of the battle.

_**Sometime about four minutes at least, later at the base… infirmary:**_

"Gosh, what the heck Hap..._Ow!_" Ryan screamed as Storm hit him with a frying pan on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"_Sorry man but Astros said to let you rest till your fully recovered... or when you wake up… Wait… oh well. Time to go eat some watermelons." _Storm said cheerfully walking away from Ryan's unconscious body and out of the infirmary.

_**Somewhere during that time with Q/Jester:**_

"Well… Monsieur Sagesse… I expect that you will survive against the rangers… and if you don't, then get ready and say your last goodbyes before it's too late… Too Late! Ha… Anywhose, I command the army of King Zero now, like a… General, or Captain, or whatever… so I expect you to treat me with respect." Q said poking his knife like finger nail to the chest of Sagesse.

Sagesse's armor was designed in the motif of an Owl. Grey Wings sprouted from the back of his shoulder blades, coming over his chest like a cloak. On his right arm there was a red orb mounted on his shoulder pauldron. His Left pauldron was made to resemble an Owl's skull. His Right forearm was heavily plated by bronze armor, crafted to resemble scales. His Left forearm covered by a bony, skeletal like gauntlet, much like his legs which were also covered in skeletal type armor. His face was a crystal skull, covered by a Roman Gladiator's Helmet crossed with the face of a great horned owl.

"Fine… But don't go ordering me around. Also, please note, I'm going to do what I want… and if that means killing a ranger… FINE, I'll do it… but you can't"

"YOU DARE KILL a RANGER AND I Will make sure you never see the light of day again! I will show you something that you could never UN see and never want to see… it will take that puny mind of yours and make it NOTHING! And if you think I'm joking… HA! You are surely mistaken." Q Shouted at Sagesse his voice sharp and serious, striking like a snake's venom.

"I'll do what I want! So I guess I'll just head out and do… some business." Sagesse responded teleporting away in a cloud of black smoke.

"Then Watch your back…" Q said to himself quietly, walking away into the darkness.

_**At the battle Area:**_

When Adam and Mackenzie reached the point of where the monster was attacking, they were already faced with a rushing crowd of people and a scene full of Demons and Hell hounds rampaging through. At the center of it all was Sagesse, who had the tip of his spear ready to impale the man he was crushing underneath his foot, the talons of his foot piercing into the man.

"Okay… Mackenzie what do I do!?" Adam asked looking towards Mackenzie.

"_We sync." _Thoro responded quickly not giving Mackenzie a chance to answer.

"And just how do you expect us to do that!?" Adam screamed.

"Just watch." Mackenzie said to him as she took a couple of steps forward, "Breaker Wave let's go!" And just like the first time, Breaker Wave transformed into Mackenzie's morpher by turning into pure Water, then becoming a solid Gauntlet over her arm. Just like the other time, Mackenzie threw her arms back then shooting her left arm into the air shouting "ARMORED FORCE! TRANSFORM!" Bright blue light shined from the sky, a circle of rain forming around Mackenzie, and from the heavens a blue Dolphin Flew down

_The dolphin dived straight at Mackenzie. Waves of water following the Dolphin crushed the Demons in its path. Mackenzie ready formed two daggers out of water and sliced through the dolphin. The Dolphin was then liquefied, and flew around Mackenzie rapidly turning from water into the separate components of the ranger suit. Completing the Ranger transformation, Mackenzie slid her two daggers into sheathes mounted on the sides of her belt. With a loud voice, Mackenzie shouted,_ "SURGING WAVES! Blue Ranger Ready!"

"Okay, now it's your turn."

"Right… Thoro!" Adam called raising his left arm over his chest, and right on time, Thoro broke into pure wind, outlined by a glowing white aura. Just like Breaker Wave, Thoro hovered over Adam's arm, and then became a solid morpher, a gauntlet similar to Mackenzie's except white, instead of blue. Throwing his arm's back, then throwing his left arm into the sky in a similar way to Mackenzie, Adam Roared "ARMORED FORCE! TRANSFORM!" His left hand releasing a bright white beam of energy into the sky. A ray of white light came over Adam like a spotlight would. Inside the beam of light a Hurricane formed, and like a stealth jet, A White eagle flew down through the hurricane.

_The Eagle rocketed downwards, its beak-like a spear, cutting through the wind. Adam quickly formed two curved swords that curved like an eagles talons. As the eagle dropped down to attack Adam, He met the eagle mid collision, cutting through with his swords. As Adam continued to rocket upwards, the eagle engulfed him in white light, becoming his ranger suit. Breaking the hurricane, Adam completed his transformation by sliding his Swords into the sheaths on his back. And with his echoing Voice, Adam shouted, _"Magical Winds! White Ranger Ready!"

_**(NOTE: Adam's Ranger suit was fairly similar to Mackenzie and Ryan's, except that his was white and was designed after an eagle, and is Version: Air Adaptation, allowing him the ability to fly. On his shoulders are small pauldrons that resembled wings. On the back of the boots, were wing blades. Due to the Sheaths on his back for his sword, Adam also has Black straps crossing over his chest in the form of an X. Everything else remains the same, Still Go-Buster suit type, silver on the main body remains black, etc.)**_

"Let's get down to business!" Adam shouted as he unsheathed his Swords and ran straight into battle.

"Wait up!" Mackenzie shouted after him…

"_Ever heard of a plan!? One of these days he's going to get us killed…" _Breaker Wave stated.

Ignoring the comment Mackenzie unsheathed her daggers and ran into battle.

Using his swords, Adam sliced his way through his enemies. As a group of Demons charged at Adam, He quickly dodged by jumping into the air, and as he fell back to the ground he used his swords to cut his enemies in two.

"This Power is Amazing!" Adam shouted, slicing through another group of enemies.

"Tell me about it!" Mackenzie shouted back, "You should try something with your powers… watch." With that, Mackenzie jumped into the air and shouted "Daggers of triumph! Water tornado!" and in an instant, water began to rise from the ground to surround Mackenzie in a Tornado, pulling in and ripping up all demons that get caught n it.

"Cool… my turn. Aero Blast! Diving fury!" jumping into the air, farther and farther, Adam performed a back flip, then came down in a diving formation, and at the very last second, Adam unsheathed his swords once more, then pulled up, allowing him to cut through multiple amounts of demons like a gust of wind cutting through the air.

_**In the distance on a building top:**_

"When do we get to show up?" Dean asked the young Asian boy who was cleaning his pistols.

"Dean… Shut up. We go out when jester says so." The Boy responded.

"But it's so unfair, I want to smash that blue ranger into little itty bitty pieces." Dean whined, taking out a chainsaw.

"Drop the weapon." The Asian boy ordered.

"Make me" and with that comment the Asian boy shot Dean in the shoulder with his pistol, forcing Dean to drop the chainsaw.

"YOU FRIGGEN SHOT ME!" Dean screamed, holding the wound with his hand. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"BECAUSE I FRIGGEN CAN!" The Asian Boy shouted back.

"ENOUGH!" Jester ordered walking up to the two from the shadows. "I have an assignment for you two… imbeciles."

At the sound of this Dean instantly forgot about being shot and the pain from the wound.

"I want you boys to go and… find someone for me… I'll give you the name, when you reach the destination." Jester said.

"Okay then. Where we headed?" The Asian boy asked.

"Well Richard, I will only be having you… world hop. You will travel to another universe that I will send you two too, and then I will tell you the rest. Understood?" Jester explained, only to be answered by Dean and Richard nodding their heads… Dean: Yes… Richard: No…

"Why are you saying no?" Jester questioned.

"Because I want to." Richard responded.

"_Idiot." _Jester thought to himself.

_**Back in the fight:**_

By now the two rangers have successfully reached Sagesse.

"Hey, bird brain!" Mackenzie taunted.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Sagesse screamed outraged.

"You heard me! Ready Adam?" Mackenzie

With that said the two Rangers ushered into the battle blades ready.

Mackenzie struck first, attempting at a jump attack, only to be smacked away By Sagesse's Sword. The Attack however, created an opening for Adam, and he took the chance. Using his swords, He slashed at his enemy repeatedly. However The attacks came to no avail.

Kicking Mackenzie into a nearby Wall, Sagesse turned to Adam and said, "Well little boy!? It seems like you have nothing! Your attacks are nothing but feathers to me! Ha! Heroes? What a Joke!" Sagesse laughed. Looking Adam straight in the eyes, Sagesse took his sword and cut Adam diagonally across his chest.

"AH!" Adam screamed in pain, and in mid fall Sagesse kicked Adam like a soccer ball sending him into a tree… or two…

Rising off the ground, Adam attempted to attack once more but to no avail. In just a couple of seconds Adam was on the ground once again…

Mackenzie however was watching… no, studying her opponent… although it was wrong to see Adam and allow him to be constantly beaten by the freaky bird man… The same would only happen to her if she ran into help him… She had to come up with a plan… ad fast.

Rolling over once again due to the force of the impact of the kick, Adam continued to fight… even if it was killing him.

"Give it up, weakling! You cannot even come close to beating me!" Sagesse taunted.

As Sagesse began to raise his sword to make the last strike against Adam, Adam quickly tripped him. Once Sagesse was on the ground, it aloud Adam to get some distance between them.

As Sagesse rose off the ground he screamed enraged, "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOU PUNK! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

Now facing a charging Sagesse, Blades ready, Adam looked around at his surroundings searching for things he could use to help him. However right before Sagesse could strike Adam, Mackenzie quickly took the lid off a nearby trash can and threw it at Sagesse's legs, throwing him off-balance.

"YOU TOO!? NOW IM GONNA HAVE FUN KILLING THE TWO OF YOU THEN FEEDING YOUR REMAINS TO THE HELL HOUNDS!" With that said, Sagesse released two blasts of energy at the two rangers.

Landing on the ground in pain, the two rangers quickly regrouped behind a car as soon as they could.

"He's gonna find us." Adam said while breathing heavily.

"Yeah B-but we need to come up with an idea… his legs are his weak spot… When he's charging that gives us a time interval to strike. If we continue striking his legs, we might just win." Mackenzie explained.

"Sounds good to me." With that the two jumped over the car, and headed back into action.

"There you are POWER BRATS!" and just as planned, Sagesse began charging.

"_Adam," _Thoro called out as Adam and Mackenzie were charging to attack Sagesse.

"T-Thoro? Umm now's not an," Adam began.

"_Shut your mouth… I'm trying to help you. Your suit it has flight capability… use it to your advantage… uploading to your Knowledge database." _

"HEY! Don't act like I'm a computer!" Adam shouted to Thoro. Within the next few seconds the download was complete, and Adam saw surges and thoughts, telling him how to activate certain things about his Ranger abilities…

"Okay let's go! Summon Eagle!" Adam Shouted. As Adam continued to run A White Eagle flew out of a portal, _**(NOTE: NO not some mechanical Zord, more like how the Power Rangers Jungle Fury summoned their Animal spirits.) ,**_Flying over Adam, The Eagle merged with his body, and it's wing's became his.

Using his flight abilities, Adam jumped up and kicked Sagesse in the Face, forcing him down to the ground.

Rising off the ground still raging, Sagesse turned to a Flying Adam, however was unaware of Mackenzie throwing her gaggers at his feet.

"AHH! WHAT THE!?" Sagesse exclaimed staring at his feet that were now stuck to the ground. Using the opportunity, Adam dived down and sliced through Sagesse's legs.

"AH! MY LEGS!" Sagesse screamed in pain.

"_Water binding!" _Mackenzie commanded, lifting Sagesse's Body into the air, at the same time engulfing it in streams of water.

"You want to do the honors?" Mackenzie asked Adam.

"Of course," And with that, Adam used his "wings" to fly up into the sky, spinning like an arrow through the clouds shot from a bow. Once he was far enough off the ground Adam shouted, "_Magical Winds! Feather Twister!" _ Then Like a drill, Adam formed a small hurricane around him, and began to drop into his enemy with a drill kick, and at the same time his wings, shooting out feathers like a cloud of knives. Once his kick made contact with Sagesse, Adam gave the last blow kicking off him with a back flip. As he landed, Sagesse exploded like… well like all villains in power Rangers do… like someone stuck dynamite in them and pushed them onto a button that activated the dynamite.

"That's how we do it!" Adam said as he began to rise off the ground.

Without any further problems in sight, The two (or four if you count Breaker Wave and Thoro) teleported back into the base.

_**At the Base:**_

Looking at the monitor, the team saw the area being revived, just like when Mackenzie defeated the Shogun. Trees returning, and people reappearing… especially the dude who got tackled by a Hell hound.

"I-I-I did it! I DID IT!" Adam exclaimed, cheering for the success.

"Don't you mean we did it?" Mackenzie questioned, walking up to Adam to join on their little victory celebration… (Which was really just them jumping and cheering…)

However their celebration was not to last… as the alarm went off signaling another attack.

"HOW DID THEY FIND Her!?" Astros shouted looking at the monitor, which shown a sixteen year old girl. She had Long straight blonde hair, her bangs falling over her forehead, and her eyes were a emerald-green. She wore a black T-shirt, a yellow blazer, and jeans, along with yellow sneakers… but the point was the girl was being attacked by demons.

"Astros, why is the order attacking a civilian?" Mackenzie asked, walking up to face their mentor.

And without taking his eyes off the screen Astros responded by saying, "Because… that girl is the next person I was going to have you recruit… her name is Layne Block and she will be our Yellow Ranger."

_**PINEAPPLE! Love it? Hate it? Review it… If I did something wrong then please tell me, especially something major. Any questions, and I will gladly answer to them… just PM me. If I did not hit Adam's character exactly to how he was supposed to be then I apologize to White-Falcon-06, and just like I said in chapter 2, I will promise to do a better job at it in the future. I also apologize if this chapter felt a little rushed, I just wanted to make sure that this chapter doesn't get too long like the last one did, because if it was then I'll most likely loose views… because, I don't think people like long dried out stories… unless if the story was a good one…Yes… I criticize myself… Anywhose Chapter 3 complete, next up, Chapter four, which will obviously center on Layne who was submitted by Zania330. So yeah… see ya alls there! – Infinity Calix**_


	5. Chapter4:Psychic Shockwave! Leopard Cell

_**LONG AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY… oops wrong story, Greetingess Peopless of the Worldess… if you made it this far to my story that obviously means I am not as boring and bad a writer as I think myself to be. But yeah, this Chapter centers around Layne Block… submitted by Zania330. Anywhose when we last left off she was… fighting for her life, or more just being attacked by Demons of the order… what the heck is gonna happen? Well let's get to it!**_

_(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, If I did that'd be awesome but I don't so... Also I do not own the winners OC characters, all I really own would be the story and my characters)_

Chapter 4: Psychic Shockwave! Yellow Ranger Ready!

"…_**her name is Layne Block and she will be our Yellow Ranger." **_ Astros said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "I'm gonna"

"Have the two of us, go and protect her, got it!" The two rangers finished, getting ready for teleportation, however before Astros could send them off they heard Gun fire coming from the monitor…

_**Earlier, when Jester gave Dean and Richard their mission:**_

"_Richard I must speak to you alone." Jester said, pulling Richard aside._

"_What up?" Richard asked once the two got out of sight._

"_I'm going to leave Dean to the recruiting, you however, I want you to go after… another, in this world." Jester explained._

"_Understood, you want me to kill whoever?" Richard questioned._

"_Don't kill her, in fact; try to get on her good side." Jester finished, fading into the shadows, leaving one name in Richards mind…_

_**In the area where Layne is:**_

"Layne Block, the yellow ranger, of course. Demons, why can't they throw a variety of monsters in there? The big guys I could understand why, but I'm pretty sure that if they throw in some Zombies in the mix they would… possibly win." Richard said to himself, sliding the last weapon necessary to form his signature sniper rifle into place.

"Oh well." With that said Richard quickly sniped most of the Demons surrounding Layne, allowing a point to exit.

After Richard hooked the sniper rifle to his back, he jumped off the building where he was hiding and Ran to Layne.

Layne however was beginning to freak out because of… Demons surrounding her… a guy with a gun trying to save her… and a big crowd of… almost people surrounding her… oh my.

"Come with me, there's no time to explain, follow me." Richard said extending his hand to her.

Not seeing any other choice, Layne grabbed hold of Richard's hand and the two ran away from the Demons.

Once at a safe distance from the demons, Layne and Richard began to walk calmly.

Upon realizing she was with a person she did not know at all, especially someone with a gun, Layne let go of Richard's Hand and began running from Richard… after punching him in the face.

Richard however did not make any effort to follow her, in fact, he simply disappeared into thin air.

_**(Note: this Part was originally longer, but I found The scene didn't really have any major part in it so I cut it out… so I apologize if it is a little underwhelming. The original scene felt a little off, and freaky… so I honestly think the story is better off like this…)**_

Upon entering the home, she was immediately greeted with a hug from her little sister Naomi.

"Hey Naomi," Layne greeted returning the hug to her 13-year-old sister. "What's up?"

"You were out for a while… Mom, Dad, and I were getting worried." The 13-year-old responded breaking the embrace.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys," Layne apologized. "I just needed to get some air so I went for a walk in the park, then…" Layne said, cutting herself off once the memory of the demons attacking her came back to mind.

"Then…?" Naomi questioned.

"Then… I walked home the long way." Layne lied, obviously failing at it too.

"Okay then." Naomi responded in a sarcastic tone, not believing a word that came from her sister's mouth. However she decided to go along with it for now.

"Wanna go watch a movie?" Layne asked trying to change the conversation, lucky for her Naomi said yes to the movie, and for the rest of the night it was quiet…

_**On some rooftop:**_

"Richard, you did good… however, it seems the human approach for information is… off. So instead, by daylight, I will send out a monster, to attend to receiving the information… sound good to you?" Jester asked Richard.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Richard responded plainly, showing no emotions.

"You sound a little… violent, or should I say unusual?" Jester said staring at Richard.

"It's nothing, I have my reasons…" Richard responded looking back into his past memories.

_**In Richard's Memory:**_

"_Dude, my weapons are out of date, can I have money to get some better stuff?" a fourteen year old Richard asked staring at a silhouette of his cousin._

"_Sure thing, here ya go." The silhouette responded handing the past Richard a monopoly dollar._

"_Dude, really? You're so friggen cheap, seriously! I can't buy anything with this!" Richard shouted._

"_So what, you have money, go use your own!?" The silhouette shouted back._

"_Fine!" And with that the memory ended._

"Really, I wasn't even in that one! Plus you were just arguing about money! What was the point of that!?" Jester complained.

"Yeah… but still, I find it a strange memory, so it's strange that it even popped up in my head." Richard responded.

"Fine, whatever, let's just get back to our… jobs. I will contact you in the future." Jester finished as he began fading into the darkness as if he was never there.

"As usual…" Richard mumbled to himself, turning back to the city.

_**Somewhere in the Order's Base:**_

"General Valkyrie, approach." Q ordered.

Falling from the skies towards, Q was none other than Valkyrie, her golden knight like armor shinning with the sun. Wings, elegant and beautiful, like the wings of an angel. Her helmet retained the knight motif of her armor, and coming from the back of it was long hair, black as night, tied up in a ponytail.

"You called, Q?" Valkyrie said, the visor of her helmet glowing a bright red as she stared at the crimson warrior who stood before her.

"Ah, yes, you see I have a mission for you. But first, where is Sagesse?" Jester questioned, and on cue Sagesse fell from a portal from the sky, injured, bleeding, and half dead.

"Q-Q-Q, help me." Sagesse whimpered.

"Let me think… Hell no! You disobeyed orders almost murdered the White Warrior… But then again I have a little present for you." Jester stated looking at the figure groveling at his feet for help. "You remember Valkyrie, right?" Jester finished with a maniacal laugh.

Realizing the winged knight was right beside him, Sagesse began trying to crawl away, however this came to no avail. From one second, Sagesse was screaming for help, the next… he had a spear impaled through his back.

"Good, Valkyrie. Back to business, I need you to go to the surface realm and collect data on the… warriors for me. Can you do that?" Q commanded, and without any further instructions or questions, Valkyrie left to fulfill her duties.

However, once she was gone, Q slowly walked towards the deceased body of Sagesse and reached inside his head, to retrieve a flash drive much like the one Richard had handed to him for the blue ranger.

"Good thing I planted this inside him earlier or else all that information would have gone to waste." And with that Q/jester retreated into the shadows while performing cartwheels.

_**Daylight at Layne's home:**_

Layne woke up with little memories of the day before, in fact all she remembered was coming home to her sister and family… the rest was just a blur.

After getting ready for the day, Layne walked down the stairs that lead to the lower level of her home, only to witness two teenagers, one about sixteen the other about seventeen.

"Hi, I'm Mackenzie, you're Layne right?" Mackenzie said extending her hand out to Layne.

"U-u-uh…" was Layne's only response, confused about why there was two people at her home that she has never met in her life.

"I'll take that as a yes." The young man wearing white stated. "I'm Adam."

"W-w-why are you people in my home?" Layne demanded, attempting not to sound too nervous.

"That is because; yesterday you were attacked by a group of monsters with pale faces and looked really ugly… right?" Mackenzie stated.

Upon hearing this, all the memories of the previous day began flooding into her mind.

"H-h-how?" Layne questioned.

"Because… I know this may sound a little stalkerish, but… we were watching you. But when I mean watching you it was only because we need your help." Mackenzie explained.

_**After explaining everything:**_

"…So that is why we need your help." Mackenzie finished out of breath.

"So… you want me to help you defeat some sort of demonic king? And if I don't there's a possibility that we'll all die?" Layne questioned, looking at the two as f they were growing two heads…

"Yeah… look I know this may be hard to believe but" Mackenzie began before she could finish, Taliana appeared before the chosen.

"_Layne, these two are telling the truth." _Taliana said looking at her friend directly in the eyes. Of course, Layne believed her… because Taliana has always been one of her only friends.

"F-f-fine… I'll go with you two to your "Base", and see if you're telling the truth or not." Layne finished, rising from her seat.

_**At The Base:**_

Here we meet a cheerful Storm Bringer eating a Watermelon when…

"_HOLY CHICKEN WING!" _Storm Screamed falling flat on his back when the rangers and their partners popped up right in front of him.

"_Oh, thank god! It's just the humans… and Water Lady, Gandalf, and a… dead chick?" _Storm said staring at Taliana like she was… well like she was a crazy lunatic.

"_I TOLD YOU DIMWIT NOT TO CALL ME GANDALF!" _ Thoro Shouted, taking his staff and shooting a gust of wind at Storm, which would have been enough to blast a normal person or thing away… but Storm just stood there taking no sort of damage.

"_Oh man, there's no need to make someone like me look even more epic. You should really be working on how to make you seem epic, seriously how do you expect to get girls with a face as old as that! Seriously, you're so friggen" _Storm Began only to be knocked out by Thoro smacking his staff on the top of his head.

"_Finally! That Imbecile is quiet!" _Thoro cheered… but sadly his time of happiness was not to last as Storm shot straight up on his feet a second late.

"_Ah… such a nice nap." _Storm said, summoning a Pineapple and some snow… wait… Snow?

"Wait, since when could you summon snow!?" Astros questioned as he walked into the base.

"_Snow? Oh, so that's what this stuff was… I thought it was some sort of shedding of dead skin cells from my scalp." _Storm responded.

"Wait, you thought you had dandruff?" Adam asked looking at Storm like he was stupid.

"_Yeah… the Internet said so." _Storm responded, continuing to eat the pineapple.

"Storm?" Astros began,

"Yeah?" Storm answered…

"YOU DON'T HAVE A SCALP! YOU'RE MADE OF ELECTRICITY! HUMAN THINGS LIKE THAT CAN'T AFFECT YOU!" Astros shouted.

"_Oh… Hey guys, There's Snow falling all around me! Isn't it magical." _Storm finished, causing everyone to face palm themselves, as to where Storm stood there, mystified by the… snow falling around him… as if he never noticed.

"Okay, let's just get down to business." Astros said, breaking the silence. "I am Astros, the Mentor of the current team of Power Rangers."

"W-w-wait! Power Ranger's!?" Layne screamed, "You guys said nothing about being Power Rangers! Aren't you supposed to have powers or something?"

"Uh…" Was both Mackenzie and Adam's response.

"I'm guessing they didn't get to that part with you?" Astros asked, as Layne turned to face him.

"No, they didn't. I-I-I can't be a Power Ranger! I-I'm not courageous, I'm not Brave, I stutter half the time, and I jus-"

"Layne, these traits, of course not everyone has them, but that is the beauty… You may not have anything in the beginning but it doesn't matter in the end, because life will always give us opportunities that we have to reach out and take with our own hands. So you may not have it now, but look at past ranger teams, although they all came to the power because of their courage and strong hearts, but it was the greatest rangers that went through the most change." Astros said, cutting off Layne.

"It was the beauty of friendship that gave them the strength to evolve. So if you wish to become stronger then I guarantee you that being alone and not speaking up is not the answer." Astros finished. Leaving Layne and the others silent… except for Storm… who was making a snowman… with a pineapple head.

"Okay then, what do I do?" Layne spoke breaking the silence.

"_Simple… or maybe not too simple… it really depends on your type of simple." _Storm answered as he finished off the… Snowman… with a pineapple head. It literally was a body of snow in the form of a man in a suit, but instead of a head was a Pineapple as the head, with Sunglasses, a mustache, and a beard… which oddly came from nowhere at all, and a top hat.

"Um…"

"What I think Storm is trying to say is that…" Astros began, only pausing for a second, "What! No interruptions this time!? Ha, Ha! Finally! Any ways-" Sadly Astros spoke too soon, as Valkyrie was attacking the city, so of course, the alarms went off.

"I-Is that a monster that I'm supposed to fight?" Layne asked, hoping for a "No".

"Sadly, yes, it is. So it's time to suit up. Layne follow Mackenzie and Adam's Lead, understood?" Astros explained.

"Roger!" The three rangers said in unison.

With that, the Rangers were teleported to the battle site.

"Good luck Rangers." Astros whispered.

"_HEY ASTROS, DO YA KNOW WHERE DA FRYING PAN IS!?" _Storm called, throwing kitchen supplies across the room in search for the Frying pan.

_**At the Battle site:**_

"So, the "Power Ranger's" Have arrived." Valkyrie said, turning away from the rampaging demons attacking the Civilians to face the heroes.

"Yeah, that's right! We're the Power Ranger's and don't you forget it!" Adam shouted.

"Who are you guys again?" Valkyrie mocked, causing Adam to become slightly less cool than he usually is.

"Adam, calm down, let's just end this quickly okay." Mackenzie said as she walked to the front of the team and shouted, "Ready?"

"Ready!" The others responded, and with that their partners became their morphers, Breaker Wave Liquefying, then freezing over to become Mackenzie's blue gauntlet, Thoro dividing into a glowing white wind, only to form Adam's white gauntlet.

Taliana, however, separated into surges of electricity in a similar fashion to how Storm became Ryan's red gauntlet. However, instead, it was in a flash of yellow lightning. Unlike Storm's Blue electricity that surged calmly over the surface, Taliana's yellow electricity surged out of control before uniting with Layne to form a yellow gauntlet, similar to the others.

Finally, in unison, the three Shouted "ARMORED FORCE! TRANSFORM!"

_Bright blue light shined from the sky, a circle of rain forming around Mackenzie, and from the heavens a blue Dolphin flew down. The dolphin dived straight at Mackenzie. Waves of water surging behind the Dolphin crushed the Demons in its path. Mackenzie, ready, formed two daggers out of water and sliced through the dolphin. The Dolphin was then liquefied, and flew around Mackenzie rapidly turning from water into the separate components of the ranger suit. Completing the Ranger transformation, Mackenzie slid her two daggers into sheathes mounted on the sides of her belt. With a loud voice, Mackenzie shouted,_ "SURGING WAVES! BLUE RANGER READY!"

_A ray of white light came over Adam like a spotlight would. Inside the beam of light a Hurricane formed, and like a stealth jet, A White eagle flew down through the hurricane._ _The Eagle rocketed downwards, its beak like a spear, cutting through the wind. Adam quickly formed two curved swords that curved like an eagles talons. As the eagle dropped down to attack Adam, He met the eagle mid collision, cutting through with his swords. As Adam continued to rocket upwards, the eagle engulfed him in white light, becoming his ranger suit. Breaking the hurricane, Adam completed his transformation by sliding his Swords into the sheaths on his back. And with his echoing Voice, Adam shouted, _"MAGICAL WINDS! WHITE RANGER READY!"

_From Layne's hand, a surge of electricity shot to the skies, bursting like a firework in the night sky. The surges of electricity rained over Layne, only to reform into an electric charged yellow leopard. With its great speed the Leopard shot towards Layne like a bullet. Layne, however, summoned a Bo-staff surging with electricity. With the Staff, Layne shot an equally powerful bolt of electricity towards the Leopard. The Leopard then returned to its original state of electricity, only to form Layne's ranger suit. Consuming the electricity, Layne completed her transformation when her Bo Staff separated into two half's, becoming a part of Layne's Forearm guards, as well as equipping to her morpher. And with a roaring call, Layne Shouted, _"PSYCHIC SHOCKWAVE! YELLOW RANGER READY!"

_**(Layne's Ranger suit design retained the Go-Buster like appearance that the other's also had, except hers was yellow, and designed after a leopard. Also, her suit was version: Speed, and just like the name says, enhances her speed. Unlike the others, where they had simple boots, hers were also covered by a set of metallic greaves, with a motif resembling a leopard's spots. Of course, her gauntlet/morpher had been modified so that there is s part for a half of her staff to fit. Over her shoulders were small shoulder plates in a similar metallic Yellow color as were the greaves.)**_

"Three rangers, two have already introduced themselves, yet this third one has yet to prove a challenge to the order." Valkyrie whispered to herself, "Time to die Rangers!" she shouted, and without further hesitation Valkyrie shot up into the skies, while the demons and hellhounds charged straight at the rangers.

"Adam, you go after Valkyrie." Mackenzie ordered.

"Right," Adam responded, summoning the white eagle, "Summon Eagle!" And just like before, a White Eagle shot out from a portal and merged with Adam to grant him his flight ability.

"Good." Valkyrie thought to herself, as Adam shot to the skies after her, only to be intercepted by a group of flying warriors.

The Warriors had a fairly similar appearance to the demons, in terms of their sickly pale skin, but other than that, each warrior wore a glossy Black armor with a red orb in the center of the chest. The points where the Armor cut off were mainly near the parts that would give them movement, mainly knees, elbows, abdomen, etc. They each held, _**(Yes, these guys have hands unlike regular demons)**_, a silver trident, and a shield, and all had metal wings. Flowing throughout their bodies was a bright red light that traced out a skeletal structure over the armor and body. The flying creatures also differed to regular demons where, regular demons had no eyes; they had one Cyclops like eye in the center of their heads, surrounded by a black techno organic helmet.

The first air demon attempted to strike Adam with its shield only to fail, however the second air demon hit Adam right when he dodged the first's attack. Attempting for a quick recover, Adam quickly regained stability, and shot right back towards the air demons.

_**Meanwhile on the ground:**_

Mackenzie and Layne shot into action not too long after Adam bolted into the sky. Knowing the Odds the two had also decided to separate and take down their own group of enemies.

After splitting with Layne and Adam, Mackenzie quickly found herself surrounded by several Demons and Hellhounds.

A group of Hellhounds charged at Mackenzie first only to be stopped with her _"Water binding" _defense. Still Barking at her, Mackenzie jumped over the mutant quadrupeds, and using them as a bridge, she eliminated anyone under her with a slice of her blade. Performing a flip off the bridge of hellhounds, Mackenzie quickly turned towards it and shouted, _"Aqua summoning! Dolphin's Whirlpool!" _From a portal behind her, emerged a Blue Dolphin, similar to how Adam summoned his Eagle to gain flight however, The Dolphin did not merge with Mackenzie like the Eagle and Adam. The Dolphin twirled and shot through towards Mackenzie like a Missile, and by doing so formed a glowing blue Whirlpool that allowed Mackenzie to do a drop kick similar to her final attack, only in a smaller scale.

And just like the others Layne was doing just fine. Layne used her Bo Staff to beat down any type of villain nearing towards her. But what surprised her was the fact that "She" could even use a "Bo Staff" and be good at it.

As a group of Demons began to surround her, Layne easily found her way out by tripping some with her Bo Staff, then using the head of one to jump into the sky.

"_Lightning Wave!" _She shouted her voice roaring like thunder during a storm. All around the area she was focusing on, a bright yellow field of electricity appeared, and with that The Field released a wave of Electricity that vaporized all Demons and Hellhounds within the circle.

Landing on the ground on both of her feet, Layne instantly sensed movement behind her. Splitting her Bo Staff in Half once more, Layne Quickly performed a Roundhouse kick at the Enemy attempting to sneak up on her.

"_How come I know how to do all this?" _Layne mentally asked Taliana.

"_Simple, electricity. With Electricity as your main source of power, unlike the other rangers, things such as sensing movement, as well as the position of certain people or creatures, along with fighting as a natural reflex come natural. Think of it as a survival system, your Body, mind, and soul activates it when it knows you are in need of it." _Taliana explained.

"_Wait, so this is all supposed to be natural for me?" _Layne asked for confirmation as she tripped another Demon.

"_Indeed my friend." _Taliana responded, remaining as calm as possible.

"Awesome!" Layne shouted out sending a kick into a Hellhound's chest as it jumped at her. The Kick also charged with a small jolt of electricity, sending the Hellhound flying into a far wall.

_**In the distance:**_

"Richard, still watching the fight I see." Jester said walking up to the teen.

"Of course, I had popcorn with me at the time so I thought "Why not watch a 3-D Movie!" and here I am." Richard responded placing some Popcorn into his mouth.

"Of course, only to be expected. Mind if I join you?" Jester asked, taking a seat next to Richard anyways.

"Oh yeah sure! While you're at it help yourself to some popcorn!" Richard responded sarcastically, his tone full of annoyance.

"Don't mind if I do!" jester responded taking some popcorn and eating it… without removing his mask… it just faded through the mask.

"W-w-what!? How DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE!?" Richard shouted pointing at Jester.

"Easy… it doesn't, it makes dollar bills!" Jester responded chuckling.

_**In the Sky with Adam:**_

Adam, the only one of the three truly in trouble.

As Adam charged towards the air demons again, and again, but no matter how much he tries to, he fails at every attempt to hit them.

"_Thoro, any ideas?" _Adam mentally asked his partner.

"_Perhaps… wait… Every time they dodge, they send another to attack, so simply, you would only have to dodge, and then attack. Each time you go in with too much force, it's anticipated, so this time, use an illusion." _Thoro explained to Adam.

"Got it!" Adam responded.

"_Magical Winds! Illusion of the wind!" _ Adam shouted, summoning a clone of himself out of thin air. Using all their strengths, Adam and his clones blasted towards the Air Demons, swords at their sides and wings cutting through the wind.

After a series of quickly slicing, kicking, and punching at the various demons, Adam became whole again and rocketed towards Valkyrie. Valkyrie however anticipated this attack and quickly dodged, resulting in Adam rocketing farther past her.

Valkyrie then used her speed to accelerate fast enough so she could kick Adam in the center of his back. Using his back as a base, Valkyrie grabbed Adam's wings and ripped them out of him, causing Adam to fall to the earth hundreds of feat bellow him.

_**In the Order's base:**_

"Valkyrie is doing well, is she not?" Q said to Zero as he grabbed a bone chair from out of the shadows.

"Yes… she is. However, she is close to beating the rangers. Data is necessary to defeat the rangers. Make sure she doesn't go overboard." Zero responded calmly.

"Yes master. But, there is something that… bothers me. Why send out minions, when you can simply walk out there yourself?" Q questioned, "I mean, surely someone with such power as yours can obliterate any sort of threat like the warriors. Especially with the warriors in such a weak state, just a simple thrust of your blade will surely murder them."

"I choose to not judge my opponent's by appearance, and I will only be willing to fight them when I know they are worthy to face my blade." Zero responded.

"_Very well then… in that case, I guess I'll just have to force you out into the field." _Q/Jester thought to himself quietly.

_**Back in the battle:**_

As Layne and Mackenzie finished off some of the last few demons and hellhounds, Adam came rocketing towards the ground head first.

As Adam made contact with the ground, just the force of the fall was able to create a huge explosion as well as a large crater around Adam.

Falling onto his back, Adam instantly de-morphed, and Thoro reverted back into his humanoid form.

"_A-A-Adam…" _Thoro called weakly to an unconscious Adam.

Adam however was facing… death.

_**On a distant rooftop:**_

Richard easily saw the white Ranger fall out of the sky, and of course he knew he couldn't let him die… or what would he have meant? What would've been the worth of those years of fighting and training… just to fall at this?

Richard quickly reached into his pocket in hopes of something that would've given him the ability to save Adam… all he found was something he had forgotten about long ago…

_**Flashback:**_

_A fourteen year old Richard walks up to a familiar silhouette, the same one from all of his past memories._

"_Dude, what are you doing" Richard asks the figure._

"_Easy, I just thought, maybe this will be of use in the future." The silhouette responds, tossing him a bullet._

"_A bullet?" Richard questions._

"_Yeah, I figured since you have such a better aim than I do…why not give you a bullet. The bullet can only be used once… and I hope you only use it when it is completely necessary."…_

_**Flashback ends…**_

Richard stared at the silver bullet, soaked in the blood of a Stone Golem of the Gates of Kaireiton, and at the very tip…. A holy cross engraved into it.

Although the two were not Christian or anything, The Cross was still symbolic to them… for reasons they will never forget.

Loading the bullet into his Sniper Rifle, Richard aimed directly for Adam's chest, and pulled the trigger…

_**In the battle site:**_

Thoro turned away from Adam, not being able to bare the sight of his partner dying before him. Upon turning, Thoro noticed he too was fading away. Every bit of his being was slowly disintegrating into white sand and at the same time each piece of him flying away with the crisp wind.

Was this it? The two had just become partners, Rangers… and now…now they are dying.

Thoro could hear the faint sound of the others screaming their names, but the two were already falling. This was all until Thoro heard a gunshot headed right for them. Thoro quickly turned back to Adam and tried shielding him, but to no avail. When the bullet hit Adam, whoever shot the bullet had made and accurate shot, one so clean it would have been impossible for it to miss. But the question left was why was there no blood, or a wound in that matter.

Thoro just laid there , eyes wide of shock, a tear slipping from the corner of his eyes. However a second later Adam began to glow a bright white, and at the same time, so did Thoro, and together the two became one once more.

Bolting right up in his ranger suit, Adam began hyperventilating, each breath slightly heavier than the last. Once he calmed down, Adam looked down at his hands, and instantly remembered where he was.

"T-T-Thoro… we-we-we're alive!" Adam stated in surprise, a second ago he would've sworn that he saw his life flash before him. However this all didn't matter at the moment, all that did matter was that he was alive, well, and knew that the three rangers had to combine all of their strengths to defeat Valkyrie.

Seeing that their friend was fine, Layne and Mackenzie both let out a soft sigh of relief.

Taliana however, sensed the energy waves of Valkyrie shooting down right at Layne and her.

"_Layne, Watch out!" _Taliana shouted, snapping Layne back into the battle.

Knowing Valkyrie was most likely the one attacking, Layne quickly turned around only to be faced with Valkyrie and her staff rocketing straight for her.

However it was this split second where Layne felt a rush of energy shoot right through her, her eyes began glowing a bright yellow, and within that instant everything began to slow down.

And with a quick flash the outer parts of her greaves opening to reveal rocket boosters, as did the silver panels covering her shoulder blades.

When all seemed like she was going to fail, Layne was now looking around, and it was just her and Taliana, while everything else was slowing down, the birds, her friends, everything besides her.

Realizing this Layne quickly got an idea, using her new-found speed ability Layne rocketed towards Valkyrie and axe kicked her to the ground. Valkyrie however, only continued to move slowly, which also allowed Layne to perform hundreds of other attacks on her. What felt like the easiest thing in the world to Layne soon ended when in regular time, the clock had moved one minute later from when the speed was activated.

Just as Layne was about to send a final kick to the face of Valkyrie, her boosters closed up just as quickly as they opened, and time returned to normal, allowing Valkyrie to quickly dodge Layne's attack.

And just as planned, Valkyrie struck Layne with her staff, causing Layne to be sent rocketing into the ground, leaving cracks in the ground as she skipped across like a pebble over water.

As Adam finally stood on both his legs again ,without any support, he was instantly shot back down when Layne crashed into him.

"Ouch." The two said in unison.

The two quickly got off the ground and ran back into battle, ignoring the pain surging through the both of them.

The three rangers quickly summoned their weapons and attempted attacking Valkyrie at once. However Valkyrie had other plans, and so Valkyrie shot back into the sky the second before the rangers made a hit on her, causing them to hit each other in collision.

Stumbling back slightly from the hit, the Rangers quickly looked at the out of reach Valkyrie and then to each other.

"We really need to come up with something, and fast." Adam said looking at the others.

"Yeah, but the question is what. Valkyrie is too fast, and can fly." Layne noted.

"True… I got an idea!" Mackenzie said, "Adam, you and I rocket Layne into the sky so she can hit Valkyrie"

"Wait why me!?" Layne questioned.

"Easy, because, I use water abilities, if you and Adam were to shoot me into the sky, your powers would most likely hurt me, and weaken the attack. If we were to rocket Adam into the sky… well it's pretty obvious he is still too injured to attack, plus we need his air abilities to boost my powers. You however, you were the only one to land hits on Valkyrie." Mackenzie explained.

"Y-y-you guys saw that?" Layne asked slightly nervous.

"Of course! You were like a blur, but you were extremely fast, not invisible. If we could propel you far enough into the sky, you can use your speed and rocket boosters to shoot yourself the rest of the way, and in the end destroy Valkyrie." Adam finished, catching what Mackenzie was planning.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Mackenzie said looking at Adam.

"Okay then." Layne nodded confidently, because for some reason… she finally felt like she could trust these people enough to open up to them, as friends just as much teammates.

"Alright let's do this!" The three said in unison.

Layne quickly began running, and half way to Valkyrie, Adam used his control over wind to shoot her up into the air, at least a third of the needed distance. Mackenzie however used her powers over water, and shot a beam right into the small hurricane of wind, boosting Layne another third of the way.

Being past two-thirds of the way now, it was Layne's turn.

Just like before, Layne's eyes began glowing a bright yellow, and her armor plates opened up to reveal the rocket boosters. Time began slowing down, and Layne shot right at Valkyrie performing a flying kick right at Valkyrie.

"_Psychic Shockwave! Storming Strike!" _Layne and Taliana shouted in unison causing streams of yellow electricity to engulf Layne's legs, charging them with extra speed and power, whereas Valkyrie was unexpectedly engulfed in a web of electricity, binding her to where she was. And with that last second Layne kicked right through Valkyrie, destroying her, and repairing all damage to the area, as well as reviving the people.

However due to Layne being in the air when her powers ran out… she began falling out of the sky.

Screaming for help from Mackenzie and Adam, Layne as well as the others were quickly teleported back into the base… which also saved Layne from becoming a pancake splattered over the sidewalks.

_**On the rooftop where Richard was:**_

"You saved the white ranger? Why?" Jester questioned.

"Easy, I'm not letting this fight end so fast. You might think I'm on your side Jester, but I am on neither sides, I only help you because I want to. But if I let the White Ranger die now… what kind of hero would I be?" Richard stated.

"Well… you'd be on the side of evil really…" Jester responded.

"It was a"

"Rhetorical question I know, but seriously when have… actually never mind. You and that idiot cousin of yours always have to be the heroes… and in the end it usually gets one of you guys killed. Like that time where you two almost sacrificed the soul of the great Makers for Pie….. A PIE THAT WOULD MURDER YOU TWO!" Jester finished.

"Yeah, well we still got back the souls… and ate the giant man-eating pie…" Richard stated remembering the awesome taste of that pie… even if it tried to eat humans.

"Right… you know what just give me the data you collected." Jester said holding his hand out to Richard, who dropped a sphere of light into Jester's hands, and with a quick flash it turned into a flash drive.

"Thank you, and good night." Jester said fading away into the shadows.

"Gosh, that talk of pie makes me hungry… I'm gonna go get some pie!" Richard said to himself jumping off the building.

_**In the base:**_

"OH Thank god!" Layne shouted rising off the ground, at the same time de morphing, as did the others.

"You did well rangers, Valkyrie was a tough opponent, but if that was challenging for you then this battle will only get tougher… Valkyrie wasn't even close to King Zero. She may have the title Warrior, but she is nothing more than a highly armored demon." Astros said looking at the rangers.

After hearing this each of the ranges slightly questioned what they were doing as rangers… but then remembered why they were there in the first place.

"It doesn't matter, because despite the challenges the Order will throw at us, we won't back down. We'll keep fighting till the end, because protecting the people of the world will always be our duty. As long as the Order stands, we will fight, because that's what we do… that's what Heroes do." Mackenzie stated.

"Very well… than in that case, you all should go home and get some rest, this journey will only get harder, and you three will need as much sleep as you can get." Astros finished.

The three Rangers responded by nodding yes, and in that instant they were each teleported to their homes, and as they left Astros just stared and thought to himself, _"These kids are really into this…" _

Storm however found the Frying pan…

"_Eureka! I HAVE FOUND THE FRYING PAN OF GOD!" _Storm shouted causing thunder to roar.

"Give me the pan!" Astros demanded.

"_No." _

"Give it!"

"_No." _

And with that the two continued to fight over… the pan.

_**So… how did I do? Good? Bad? I'm sorry if this was more centered on the other characters, than it was Layne. And also if I got some problems with this chapter such as gramer or if there is problems with the also if I did not portray Layne like how I was supposed to, I apologize to her creator Zania330. If there is any questions at all feel free to ask, as long as the question is not major to the story like "What's going to happen in the end?" But the point is that… I am finished with this chapter and I hope to see you all in the next chapter… where we all will meet the Men in Black A.K.A. M.I.B…. just kidding we're going to meet the Black Ranger Friday Marshall from the creator WolfsbaneX… so yeah nothing left to say really so…. So long for now!-Infinity Calix**_


	6. Chapter5:Silent Smash! Pangolin Cell

_**HEYRO! This is Infinity Calix and I welcome you back for another awesome installment in my current Story of Awesomeness, Power Rangers Armored Force. In this chapter we meet a new face/ranger like the previous few, (WolfsbaneX's Friday Marshall). However this one is… well, I can't just spill secrets out now can I? Of course not! Anywhose, I have returned with my awesome. I know it has been a while, but at least it is not as long as some others I am trying to write. This story however, is a story I have had planned for a while now, the only problem is getting it to flow properly so that all of you, the readers, out there can understand it. Anywhose enough talk, let's kick into the story!**_

_(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, If I did that'd be awesome but I don't so... Also I do not own the winners OC characters, all I really own would be the story and my characters)_

Chapter 5: Silent Smash! Black Ranger Ready!

"_Friday, Yo, WAKE UP!" _Shouted a Knight like warrior, similar to Storm's appearance, only slightly altered. His Armor was a mix, some areas being a gun-metal grey, others silver, however majority of his armor was black. His eyes shined Red instead of Storm's Blue, and in the center of his chest plate was a red orb of light. But overall a similar knight design to Storm, his name: _Silent Kaiser_.

The sleeping figure known as "Friday" however remained asleep.

"_Really?" _The knight stated plainly before using his powers to wake him up.

"AH!" Friday screamed waking up from his deep slumber.

"_And welcome to the world of the living." _Silent Kaiser said to his long time friend.

"You know, normal kids lose their imaginary friends when their young. But me, hell no, I get some crazy knight who wakes me up with nightmares." Friday says after calming himself.

"_Why, were you dreaming of a princess coming to take you away or something?" _The knight joked.

"Ha, ha, real funny, but no, I dreamt of the same thing all week." Friday states plainly, yet at the same time his facial expressions saying that it was something terrible.

"_And just what was this "dream"?" _ The knight asks cautiously.

"Nothing much just some purple lights shooting around the city, some demons, and a Red Power Ranger." Friday explained, a slightly depressed look on his face.

"Honestly Silent Kaiser, I know my destiny is to be this…hero, but… never mind." Friday said trying to say something that he wanted so bad to say.

Realizing what Friday was thinking about Silent Kaiser instantly changed the subject.

"_Okay then, your grandparents are out today. Are you gonna invite you friends over, or are you going places?" _The Black knight asked.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Friday looked at his friend and said, "How 'bout we just go out for a walk or something?"

"_Whatever_ _works with you?" _Silent Kaiser responded looking at his partner.

"Okay then Kaiser. Just wait while I'll get ready." And with that said Friday left the comfort of his bed to head to the bathroom, leaving his partner in black armor to his thoughts.

"_Time has brought its light upon us huh? Well, if the battle is beginning… I'll make sure that Friday is ready… I swear it." _Silent Kaiser thought to himself silently as he exited the room and headed for the living room.

_**At the Order's base (Outside the castle):**_

"Good morning, sir." a warrior greeted, his voice low and raspy with a tone ever so haunting yet cold. Walking up to Q/Jester, the warrior continued, "Zevorix stated that you have summoned my assistance?"

The Warrior stood strong and tall, his large, silver, mechanical wings shining brightly as the sun shone upon it. His left hand coated in a blood-red color, and his right remained its natural silver. Overall the warrior appeared as an evil knight, ready to prove it's just and valor. Strapped to his back were two simple objects besides his mechanized wings. Stored inside a small thruster pack were his weapons, a small-sword hilt, made to be able to release a mighty red blade, electricity surging through it and next to the hilt a crossbow.

"What do you mean?" Q/Jester began. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or do you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" _**(NOTE: Yes… I just quoted the Hobbit, all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien for that line, also I do not really want to quote it like I have to in essays I do at school. So overall I really do not know how quoting is done on Fan Fiction so for now let's just leave it at that.) **_

"Uh…" The Warrior said confused about what the answer would be.

"You know what Gavelletor just forget it…anywhose, yes, I summoned you. As for why, it is simple really. I want you to go out and hunt down someone… someone the Warriors are looking for as well." Q explained.

"As you command sir, the task will be completed immediately." Gavelletor responded, teleporting away.

"Greetingess, Jester!" called out a rather familiar voice. With a British accent, and a high-pitched voice, the figure the voice belonged to faded in to the area from an old oak tree with no leaves.

The figure wore black armor highlighted with glowing green and gold trims. However the armor did not hide the unnatural skinniness of the character. The Warrior's armor was rather simple and plain besides hid upper torso. Despite this the majority of his armor was skeleton based. His fingers were fairly skinny like his body, and appeared long and bony, each finger with a nail sharp enough to cut through anything thanks to its sharpness. His helmet also followed the skull appearance, except most of his face was covered by a bright green Visor shaped like a star covering his face with a mouth plate with an extremely creepy smile design on it.

"Gnome the Shadow elf…" Jester/Q sighed disappointedly. _"Of all the people and monsters to appear at this moment it has to be the most… actually there is no word to describe the amount of stupidity and crazy that Gnome has…" _Jester/Q thought to himself as he slowly turned to face the Shadow Elf.

"Honestly, I feel like you don't want me here." Gnome chuckled taking a sip of tea through his helmet.

"You came for what reason?" Jester/Q asked taking out his pocket watch.

"I need a reason?" Gnome questioned tilting his head to the side in confusion. Remembering why he had come to the alternate world from his own, Gnome instantly shot up from where he was sitting to face Jester/Q properly.

"Ah… yes… that. You see I have arrived to question your motives. You tell us that we should not worry, that you will only be affecting this world and this world only due to the two boys, yet because of their current positions in this war all of our worlds are in danger. What are you going to do? For once the ogres could be becoming a smart enough threat against the people of my world." Gnome said with a serious tone.

"The worlds are being affected? Great, as if I didn't have enough to worry about already." Jester/Q began.

"I understand your problem, but this world has gained too many. The Warrior of Infinity was only supposed to be here on search of a new power source, but things had occurred to the point of where he was… lost. The Warrior of Magic however has been here on search for his cousin. The Two have a bigger destiny than they know, yet for now they are all we have… the fate of all worlds depends on the two, and I'm not letting my Aces go down in this war." Jester/Q concluded turning around, beginning to walk away.

"Very well, if that is all, I must report to the world council. You just better hope that your _Aces _will win this war." Gnome finished darkly fading back into the tree.

"This war isn't over until every card has been played." Jester/Q growled silently as he faded into the darkness.

_**Somewhere in the City:**_

Friday, wearing a simple attire of a Black V-neck, Black leather jacket, black jeans, and black sneakers, was walking along the sidewalk near a bank downtown, Silent Kaiser following not too far behind, invisible to the sight of the average citizens. Walking past the bank, a screeching alarm was set off and a group of armed robbers sprinted out of the building as fast as they could.

One of the Robbers lightly brushed past Adam, who happened to be nearby at the time. Due to not having anything to do at the moment, Adam decided he could try to help catch the robbers. The second the thought came to mind Adam bolted after the Bank Robbers. Fortunately for him, Friday thought of the same Idea, and the two teens proceeded with chasing the robbers.

Eventually the two teens were able to catch up to the thieves and manage to corner them.

"Honestly, why try running when you know you're going to get caught?" Friday questioned rhetorically, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"F-f-freeze!" one of the thieves commanded pointing his Magnum at the boys.

However not a second to soon the local area they were in was consumed in a Bright Purple light, the Giant Ring bordering the area.

"_They're here." _ Friday thought to himself silently.

Just as anticipated, Gavelletor flew above them circling the area like a vulture over its prey.

Just as the Robbers had looked up a horde of Demons tackled them and dragged them into the shadows.

"Run!" Adam and Friday commanded in unison, staring at each other confused.

However not caring if he saw him or not, Friday summoned Silent Kaiser. Upon seeing the partner of Friday, Adam gasped and pointed in shock.

"Y-y-you're…" Adam began.

"Does it really matter who or what I am?" Friday interrupted.

"Let's go, Silent Kaiser!" Friday shouted, and just as he was called, Silent Kaiser became a shadowy fog. Hovering over Friday's arm Silent Kaiser and transformed into a black gauntlet, similar to the other ranger's, over Friday's arm.

"ARMORED FORCE! TRANSFORM!" Friday shouted, pulling his arm back then thrusting it up towards the sky.

_A Dark ring erupted around Friday. The Earth shook around him, and yet he stood as if nothing was happening. From the ground in front of him, a Black Pangolin arose. One glance at Friday and the Pangolin werent off like a bullet. Fast and Sharp, the Pangolin ran faster and faster, to the point of where black flames began protruding from its scales. Friday however summoned two black shields, one on both arms. As the Pangolin jumped to attack Friday, He joined both of his shields and slammed the reptilian like creature. The force of the impact was enough for the Pangolin to shatter into several little particles, each one flying rapidly around Friday until the particles of energy became whole with Friday. De-fusing his shields from each other, Friday brought them to his sides with his arms and with a raging voice, Friday shouted, _"SILENT SMASH! BLACK RANGER READY!"

_**(Friday's Ranger suit still had the Go-Buster themed suit, except his was mainly black, however the parts that were black already was replaced by a shinning metallic grey, and his suit was Pangolin based. His suit version: Shielding which enhances Friday's strength and defense. His suit looked fairly similar in design to the rest, except it had several plates of armor on his suit. His legs were armed with**__** silver greaves, and his arms silver gauntlets (except the morpher which remained on his left arm, however both arms were protected by his shields.) Each part of armor on his body was also plated by small panels forming a scale like appearance.)**_

"_T-the Black ranger!?" _ Adam thought to himself, staring in awe of the new ranger.

Friday however wasted no time and quickly ran into battle, any demon that stood in his way easily smashed by his shields.

Realizing that he should help out too Adam quickly summoned Thoro and morphed as well. "ARMORED FORCE! TRANSFORM!" Adam shouted as a group of Demons charged towards him.

_A ray of white light came over Adam like a spotlight would. Inside the beam of light a Hurricane formed, and like a stealth jet, A White eagle flew down through the hurricane._ _The Eagle rocketed downwards, its beak-like a spear, cutting through the wind. Adam quickly formed two curved swords that curved like an eagles talons. As the eagle dropped down to attack Adam, He met the eagle mid collision, cutting through with his swords. As Adam continued to rocket upwards, the eagle engulfed him in white light, becoming his ranger suit. Breaking the hurricane, Adam completed his transformation by sliding his Swords into the sheaths on his back. And with his echoing Voice, Adam shouted, _"MAGICAL WINDS! WHITE RANGER READY!"

"What, that guy is like me?" Friday said shocked.

However because of this that left Friday's back wide open for an attack. Gavelletor charged down towards the black warrior, his sword ready to pierce the back of his enemy. His attack however, never made contact with its target.

"W-w-what!?" Gavelletor gasped as his sword was blocked by a Bo staff.

_**(NOTE: Layne and Mackenzie have appeared already morphed into battle.) **_

"Hi!" Layne said, as she pushed Gavelletor back by kicking him at his chest.

"Are you okay?" Layne asked Friday who responded simply by pushing her aside and saying,

"Thanks, but I could've handled it on my own."

With that said Friday ran off into the fight. However, before he could even get close to the battle he and the other three rangers were teleported to the base.

_**At the Base:**_

Arriving at the base, the four rangers each landed on the teleport pad at the base… or rather on each other…

"_You guys need to work on that landing…" _Storm said poking Friday's helmet.

"W-w-wait, what the heck is going on?" Friday questioned confused, rising off the ground as the others got off of him.

"Greetings Friday I am" Astros began as he turned around to face the four rangers.

"_Astros..." _Silent Kaiser interrupted as he changed back to his natural form, de-morphing Friday.

"It's nice to see you again, Silent Kaiser." Astros said turning his gaze back towards Friday.

"Friday, so it seems as though you are able to transform and fight properly. I'm taking that as a sign that you are fully aware of your powers and heritage?" Astros questioned.

Nodding yes as his response, Friday turned to Silent Kaiser and asked, "Silent Kaiser, you said that I was the only one able to see you… plus why didn't you tell me there were others, or even who this guy is?"

Looking at his partner Silent Kaiser sighed and responded, _"I told you that no one 'normal' could see me other than you. But then again, you aren't normal. You're a special boy Friday, You and five others were born with a gift like I said, and the number will always be six. Only six are born with a partner, and power. It doesn't matter their age, their strength, or even if they have siblings, we choose who we want as a Partner… I chose you. I didn't tell you of the others, because I did not know who they were. Everyone is different. If a time has passed to the point where one of them becomes so corrupt they could've been your enemy. We're just lucky that these three aren't or we'll be out numbered." _Silent Kaiser explained.

"_As for Astros, I did not speak of him at his request. He is knowledgeable, and has many gifts and abilities. So I trust he has a reason to not have me tell you about him." _Silent Kaiser concluded.

"Silent Kaiser stands true by what he said. A reason I have and a Reason I will give. As you should know, your mother's side of the family was the side of which you gained your lineage. For many years your family has been known in the fight, just like the others." Astros began.

"But I did not tell you or the others about my existence because knowing about my true existence could endanger our cause. I will explain more about my reasons of hiding myself in the future but all you need to know for now is that I am Astros and I am the mentor of this small group of heroes." Astros explained.

"Then how can we trust you?" Friday questioned cautiously.

"_Honestly, Astros may be a big jerk sometimes, and an annoying old guy, but if anything cool, he's an extremely smart Lizard scientist from sector nine-twelve scheming to eat our brains and feed us to his children. This is Captain Mg-Sixteen reporting in… oops wrong story… um anywhose, he's really trust worthy. Example, Hey Astros can I have a cookie?" _Storm said, really hoping that he'll get a cookie.

"No." Astros responded plainly.

"_**Maybe if I used reverse psychology on him he'll say yes!" **_Storm thought to himself.

"_Can I 'NOT' Have a cookie?" _Storm asked with eyes full of hope.

"Yes." Astros concluded plainly, still showing no emotion.

"Friday, I will not force you to join the team, but I will tell you that this team needs you to cooperate, they need you as a teammate. Every team counts on one another, and if we are divided… we all fall. They count on you, everyone is counting on you. So please, just try it out, and if you don't like it… feel free to do what you want." Astros reasoned.

Silent Kaiser looked at Astros, and then drew his eyes onto his partner and friend. Silent Kaiser knew that Friday was a good person, and very friendly in times, but why was he being so hard and serious about being a hero. Helping the world, he knew it was what he had to do... right? But then again, what did he want? What did he know? He never seemed to ask. All he and Friday's grandparents did was tell him the legacy of his family and his destiny. Not even once did they assume he wanted something else.

While Silent Kaiser was thinking this, Friday's soul was pulled away, much like Mackenzie's was when she first became a ranger….

_**In a deep part of Friday's mind:**_

Darkness, a void of nothing was all there was, at least until smoke began flooding in from underneath him. Lights flashed on, power surges fluctuated throughout the area until all became clear. A room filled with machines, and a couple of feet behind some computers and other technical stuff… _**(I'M NOT A TECH PERSON! DON'T CRITICIZE ME FOR NOT KNOWING HOW TO PROPERLY DESCRIBE THE COMMAND CENTER!) **_Was none other than the legendary tube that the one known as Zordon once remained in to present himself to his generation of power rangers… as a giant floating head.

"I suppose I should say welcome… but I already used my welcoming to the Command Center with another already." A Red Clad warrior said, leaning against some computers.

"Who are you?" Friday asked pointing at the Red Ranger.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the epic Red Warrior! The name's Ryan, nice to meet ya!" Ryan said introducing himself to a confused Friday.

"You're the red Warrior? Why are we here?" Friday continued to question.

"Easy, I only appear to those who really need guidance. However, due to my body's current status I will not remember this when I wake up. Anywhose, despite Adam and Layne having doubts, they were never as big as doubts as the ones you and Miss Blue had. You my friend are just not the person you should be. You're quiet, friendly, and easy-going. Yet this talk of being a hero bothers you… why?" Ryan asked getting up to walk towards Friday.

"I-I don't know. I know this is my destiny… but what about what I want? Does that even matter? Or is me being this… _'Hero' _Supposed to be all there is to my life?" Friday asked looking away.

"Everyone has doubts. I do every day. Why was I chosen to be red? Why am I leader? Why am I here? Who am I? I have no memories of a life before becoming a chosen warrior. No family, no friends, no one. When Astros found me, he took me in, raised me. I owe my life to him. But every day I can't help but feel like there is something bigger out there for me." Ryan began.

"But every time I asked myself a question like that, I only had to realize what I have now, who I am now. It doesn't matter what things were like with a family, or the life with the white picket fence, because I already have it. My life is exactly how I want it. I have a family, I have Storm, and when I wake up I have a whole new group of friends to look forward to meeting. But when the doubts and questions come back, I know I they got nothing on me because, I am me… and I have something to fight for, even if it causes me to lose my life, I will fight to the end to keep everything safe." Ryan finished.

Friday remained silent, taking in each word of what Ryan had said. Coming out of his thoughts, Friday turned to look at Ryan and asked,

"What if I let them down? What If I let the world down? I'll lose everything. I'll have nothing."

"It's better to go down fighting then it is to go down without a fight. Think about it, you'll be a coward. You could spend a whole life with your family, only to hold the fact that you could've done something to save the world. But if you turn your back on this… everything will fall to a worse fate. Are you really okay with losing your family to you being afraid?" Ryan responded.

"Are you really just trying to push me to my decision?" Friday said clenching his fist.

Letting out a short sigh Ryan spoke, "No, I won't try to force you… but I'm just saying, if you help us… you won't regret it. But if you don't, I wish you luck with your future. It seems to be time to leave now, but I just want to ask you, please just give the team a chance? You won't regret it." Ryan finished as the Command Center began fading away into the darkness, and not too soon after so did Friday.

_**Under:**_

King Zero in his glorious golden armor walked through the catacombs of his fallen kingdom, the land now encased in volcanic ash, buried in debris, and covered by the ever peaceful Sigillanda City.

"_Frokeae Zquhea vo Dque Sita lomn gwo?" __**(Translation: "Zero, Why do you walk upon these ruins?") **_A mysterious voice roared. It's roar echoing throughout the sacred city. The kingdom, shook, and for a second so did Sigillanda City.

"O' Lord, I wish not to disturb your peaceful time of slumber, but I wish to have access to the gate of power. A threat to the order has come upon us once again, and the well needs to be forged. We need the well's power if we are to win this war." Zero explained to the order's _"Lord"_.

"_Zhqang Doqukanj Etreaq Zhunga Dogatre Zhqang Rae'mo." __**(Translation: The Well is beyond your reach, only "He" can reach the Well)**_ The Lord responded before roaring loudly once again, except this time at Zero's foolishness.

"Understood." Zero concluded not wishing to anger the Lord any further.

Grabbing the hilt of his Sword, Zero quickly swung it through the air, cutting a hole through the fabric of existence. Stepping into the hole, Zero was instantly transported back to his castle.

Once Zero was gone, Gnome appeared before the Lord, with a cup of tea in his hands.

"I see you met the annoying King Zero." Gnome said taking a sip of his tea.

"_Gnome Dquiea Zquhea Von ro'dognm ness'ness shqwong. Desge tuere Lemimons dencame" __**(Translation: Gnome, yes Zero is very annoying. Does the World Council call for me?") **_The Lord responded through his gate.

"Yes, I suggest you hurry and give me one of your scales so we both can make the meeting on time." Gnome said calmly feeding a chocolate chip cookie to his magical pet Rabbit that lived inside him… which was hanging out of his open helmet, revealing nothing but emptiness and the Rabbit.

"_Gqu Scales, Vone qwie zhqurne. Tedsl Jester dumdo." __**(Translation: "Take the scale, you better hold it carefully. Will Jester make an appearance this meeting?") **_The Lord said plainly.

"Sadly not, Jester once again is… busy, nothingness… Someone is watching us." Gnome said turning around to see a Demonic Elite _**(Basically Black armored versions of normal Demons) **_running to tell its master about what it had heard.

However the Demon didn't make it even an inch away before meeting the armored face of Gnome the Shadow-Elf. Summoning his Rapier from the void in his palm, Gnome quickly impaled the Demon through its chest, while The Lord used a ray of light to obliterate all other demons or anything hostile or could've heard their conversation.

"_Tiew deir zhan?" __**(Translation: Shall we leave?") **_Asked the Lord.

"We shall my friend, we shall…" Gnome responded as he teleported away from the area and to the meeting of the World Council.

_**Back with the Rangers at the Base:**_

Within the passing second, Friday had silently returned to his body. What felt like a long talk that could've lasted about an hour was no longer than a second to everyone else. Friday stumbled forward slightly at the force of the impact of his soul returning to his body. Looking up to the other rangers then to Astros and finally at Silent Kaiser.

Remembering what Ryan said about giving the team a chance Friday looked at the mentor of the team and said, "I'll give the team a chance, but only this one chance. If you all blow it I'm out."

"Very well, and I will respect your choice." Astros responded.

Without any further wait, the alarm went off like crazy.

"Rangers, time to get back into action." Astros said as the Rangers got onto the teleporting pad. Getting ready for teleportation, The Rangers took this time to re-morph.

"Ready?" Mackenzie Shouted to the others, lifting her left arm up as Breaker Wave melted and reformed as her morpher onto her arm.

"Ready!" The others responded readily, their partners transforming into their respective morphers. Thoro

"Ready!" The others responded, and with that their partners became their morphers, Breaker Wave Liquefying, then freezing over to become Mackenzie's blue gauntlet, Thoro dividing into a glowing white wind, only to form Adam's white gauntlet, Taliana scattering then fusing once more as Layne's yellow gauntlet, and of course Silent Kaiser shifted into the shadowy fog that soon returned to a more solid state as Friday's black morpher.

"ARMORED FORCE! TRANSFORM!" The four Power Rangers shouted in unison transforming into their individual Forms.

_Bright blue light shined from the sky, a circle of rain forming around Mackenzie, and from the heavens a blue Dolphin flew down. The dolphin dived straight at Mackenzie. Waves of water following the Dolphin crushed the Demons in its path. Mackenzie, ready, formed two daggers out of water and sliced through the dolphin. The Dolphin was then liquefied, and flew around Mackenzie rapidly turning from water into the separate components of the ranger suit. Completing the Ranger transformation, Mackenzie slid her two daggers into sheathes mounted on the sides of her belt. With a loud voice, Mackenzie shouted,_ "SURGING WAVES! BLUE RANGER READY!"

_A ray of white light came over Adam like a spotlight would. Inside the beam of light a Hurricane formed, and like a stealth jet, A White eagle flew down through the hurricane._ _The Eagle rocketed downwards, its beak-like a spear, cutting through the wind. Adam quickly formed two curved swords that curved like an eagles talons. As the eagle dropped down to attack Adam, He met the eagle mid collision, cutting through with his swords. As Adam continued to rocket upwards, the eagle engulfed him in white light, becoming his ranger suit. Breaking the hurricane, Adam completed his transformation by sliding his Swords into the sheaths on his back. And with his echoing Voice, Adam shouted, _"MAGICAL WINDS! WHITE RANGER READY!"

_From Layne's hand, a surge of electricity shot to the skies, bursting like a firework in the night sky. The surges of electricity rained over Layne, only to reform into an electric charged yellow leopard. With its great speed the Leopard shot towards Layne like a bullet. Layne, however, summoned a Bo-staff surging with electricity. With the Staff, Layne shot an equally powerful bolt of electricity towards the Leopard. The Leopard then returned to its original state of electricity, only to form Layne's ranger suit. Consuming the electricity, Layne completed her transformation when her Bo Staff separated into two half's, becoming a part of Layne's Forearm guards, as well as equipping to her morpher. With a roaring call, Layne Shouted, _"PSYCHIC SHOCKWAVE! YELLOW RANGER READY!"

_A Dark ring erupted around Friday. The Earth shook around him, and yet he stood as if nothing was happening. From the ground in front of him, a Black Pangolin arose. One glance at Friday and the Pangolin went off like a bullet. Fast and Sharp, the Pangolin ran faster and faster, to the point of where black flames began protruding from its scales. Friday however summoned two black shields, one on both arms. As the Pangolin jumped to attack Friday, He combined both of his shields and slammed the reptilian like creature. The force of the impact was enough for the Pangolin to shatter into several little particles, each one flying rapidly around Friday until the particles of energy became whole with Friday. De-fusing his shields from each other, Friday brought them to his sides with his arms and with a raging voice, Friday shouted, _"SILENT SMASH! BLACK RANGER READY!"

Looking upon the fully transformed Rangers Storm said, _"Red, Blue, White, Yellow, and now Black…. Something tells me we're not getting a rainbow. I WANT A RAINBOW! Wait… I control weather! All I have to do is somehow use my ability to make a rainbow. Did Rainbows come after earthquakes or erupting volcanoes?" _

"Neither…" Astros replied sighing plainly, and with that Astros sent the Rangers off to fight their next enemy.

"_WHAT!?" _Storm screamed in shock… that he will not be able to summon a rainbow anytime soon… at least not with an earthquake or a volcanic eruption…

_**Inside the battle area:**_

As the four rangers arrived at the battle area, they were faced with something they did not anticipate… The whole area was not damaged at all. The purple ring that once appeared around the area had disappeared without a trace. Cars and other vehicles unscratched and unharmed, much like the buildings that surrounded them. There was not a single trace of any hostiles, or rather any other life forms of any kind. They were left with nothing but the wind and the emptiness of the once full city.

"W-w-what's going on!?" Friday questioned confused. When they had left the scene a majority of the area was near destroyed, and the population cowering.

What they would understand is if Gavelletor left and took people hostage, or if some people managed to escape the area, however nearly everything seemed as if it was freshly built. New and beautiful, but that's what made it all feel so wrong.

Not that the city wasn't beautiful before, it was in fact one of the most beautiful cities you could ever live in, or even just pass through, but the city still had some flaws in it. This new scenery just didn't sit right. It was all just a little… too perfect. However the second the rangers thought that, Gavelletor landed onto the perch of a nearby building, becoming clear to the four heroes.

"Warriors, so you have returned?" Gavelletor said unsheathing his sword.

"Yeah, we've returned! This time we're not leaving, not until we beat you!" Friday shouted as he began running towards the building where Gavelletor was.

Prepared to follow, the other four rangers ran after Friday only to be stopped by various Demons attacking them.

"Don't worry, I'll handle Gavelletor!" Friday called out to the other rangers as he used his shields to climb the wall of the building.

With that said the other rangers readied their weapons and proceeded to fight off the waves of Demon hordes charging towards them.

_**With Friday:**_

As Friday reached the top of the building, Gavelletor was preparing himself for a lift off.

"YOU ARE SO NOT GETTING AWAY" Friday shouted at Gavelletor. Raising his shields high, and then striking the ground with all his might, shadows shot from underneath Friday and into the air grabbing Gavelletor, pulling him back to the earth.

"Release me!" Gavelletor ordered as he struggled to brake himself from the bindings that restrained him.

"Yeah, I don't think so!" Friday responded as he charged towards Gavelletor, due to this the shadow bindings on Gavelletor disappeared.

As Gavelletor rose off the ground he instantly met the impact of Friday's body charging into him at full force, knocking the two off the building.

Making contact with the ground, Friday used Gavelletor as a cushion from the landing, leaving Gavelletor damaged on the ground.

Rising off the ground, Gavelletor realized his wings were missing. Looking to the spot where he once laid, Gavelletor saw pieces of his shattered wings all around the crater which he now stood in.

"YOU DESTROYED MY WINGS!" Gavelletor screamed in pure horror of the loss of his most precious weapon. Releasing his sword, Gavelletor charged at the Black ranger in full rage. Streams of electricity cascaded down the blade like a never-ending waterfall, and with all his strength, Gavelletor struck Friday's shields repeatedly.

Hit after hit, sparks shot through the air like endless fireworks, somehow Friday had managed to block each attack. Realizing that he still had his crossbow, Gavelletor readied his next attack, and when Friday blocked his sword Gavelletor quickly released his Crossbow and shot Friday directly in the chest, sending him flying into a building.

Gavelletor sprinted to where Friday had crashed, and as Friday rose off the ground Friday was immediately shot back down by the crossbow, and each time he met the ground a fury of slashes met his back. Friday screamed in pain as Gavelletor scratched at his back with his cold iron blade.

"THIS IS FOR BREAKING MY WINGS!" Gavelletor shouted as he went to make his last strike, however before his blade could make contact with Friday, Adam came crashing into Gavelletor with a mighty kick sending him flying into the wall. Not too long after, Layne rushed in with her staff jabbing it into Gavelletor's chest while sending charges of electricity through him, causing an explosion.

Weakly, Friday struggled to rise off the ground due to his injuries. Much of the armor on his back was destroyed, nearly reaching his very skin. If it had gone that far it surely would've been the end of the Black Warrior. Looking up slightly, Friday noticed a hand extended to him, Mackenzie. Taking hold of her hand, Friday was helped off the ground and back onto his feet.

Looking directly at Mackenzie Friday asked, "Y-y-you guys saved me? Why?"

"Because the four of us are a team, and as a team, it's our duty to watch out for one another. You're not alone, you have us to help you, we're your friends and if you need help we'll be there." Mackenzie responded, smiling under her helmet as Adam and Layne joined the two.

"Friends, team?" Taking in what Mackenzie had just said, Friday nodded then said, "I like the sound of that. The four of us are a Team!"

"I-I-I'm not DONE WITH YOU YET!" Gavelletor shouted in pain. Rising from the crater that Layne had put him in, Gavelletor shot at the Rangers like a bullet. However before he could get anywhere near the four rangers, Jester had appeared, piercing his chest with nothing but his hand.

"W-w-who are you?" Gavelletor questioned the masked Jester.

"I'm not your ally that's for sure." Jester responded, removing his hand from Gavelletor Jester retrieved a small flash drive hidden within the inside of Gavelletor.

As Gavelletor's body dropped to the ground, disintegrating into nothing but ashes, the Rangers looked upon Jester and asked, "W-w-who are you!?"

"Well, I just save your lives and all I get is a ring of suspicion? Well, that's just jolly!" Jester muttered to himself. Looking at the four Rangers, Jester responded saying, "I am nothing you need to worry about, not for now at least."

Placing the flash drive into his pocket, Jester quickly swapped it for a Medal.

"When the Red warrior awakens give this to him." Jester finished, tossing the medal to Mackenzie.

As the Medal made contact with the hands of Mackenzie, Jester had disappeared into thin air leaving nothing in his tracks.

The Purple ring made itself visible once more, and with a flash of light, it was gone again, returning everything to the way it was before the attack.

Opening her clenched hands, Mackenzie and the other rangers gazed down upon the object that Jester had tossed to them.

"What is it?" Adam asked curiously.

"A coin?" Layne questioned confused.

"No, it's a Medal, I think." Mackenzie concluded as the four rangers continued to stare upon the medal, a red medal, with a golden ring around it, and the design of a Hawk molded into it.

"Whatever it is, it might be dangerous. Let's return to the base and have Astros look at it." Friday said as the four rangers disappeared to their base once again.

_**At the Base:**_

After the Rangers had shown the Medal to Astros, Astros scanned through the medal, but was unable to find anything wrong with it. It seemed like nothing more than a simple medal.

"There doesn't seem like there is anything wrong with the medal." Astros said handing the Medal to the de-morphed rangers.

"Okay then, thanks for taking a look at it." Mackenzie thanked, as the four rangers got ready to teleport back to their respective homes.

"You gonna give that to the Red ranger when he wakes up like the guy said?" Friday asked Mackenzie silently.

"I'm not so sure yet… I'm not even sure if we can trust that Masked man." Mackenzie responded as the four Rangers teleported away.

_**At the Order's Base:**_

"Q, so you have returned with another set of information, and another destroyed warrior from my army." Zero said as he snatched the flash drive from Q/Jester's hands.

"I know what I am doing my lord, and believe me when I'm done the world is going to be all yours." Q/Jester responded with a tone that made it impossible to tell if he was sarcastic or not.

"Very well then, you are dismissed." Zero ordered, as Q disappeared into the shadows.

Turning the flash drive into a viewing orb, Zero proceeded to improve his plan to destroy the six warriors, and rule the world...

_**Once again, I have completed another chapter of this series of Power Rangers Armored Force. So, tell me what you all thought. Good or Bad? If I did not portray Friday's character how I was supposed to, I apologize to his creator, WolfsbaneX. Also I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I spent too much time introducing more villains, and other characters more than I was Friday. But over all I think that this chapter is definitely necessary if the story is to become the one I have planned for years now, especially because it introduces Gnome the Shadow Elf. If you are all confused by the introduction of the World Council, I'm just going to let you all know this now, don't spend too much time thinking about them. For this half of the story they are not much of a threat, in fact you will only pretty much hear them being mentioned occasionally, if you are curious about who and what they are, and what is their purpose, good for you, but you really do not need to spend too much time thinking on them, stay more focused too what I leave about the order. I know I didn't get to show Friday's "special move", but it is simply something that I will put in another chapter, about why I did not put it in this one, was because it simply did not fit in the story yet. Anywhose, five rangers down, one to go, next stop Jntvfreak24's Olivia Watson. Well that's it for now, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think, that's all for now and stay tuned. –Infinity Calix **_


End file.
